Why?
by FnlDistance
Summary: After Kairi's dad dies. She's all alone. Who's gonna help her? And who's this mysterious guy she met?
1. Why?

**FLASHBACK**

A girl in a skater outfit had started crying in room 274 in the Local Hospital and said, "Daddy, please don't go!!"

"Don't worry Kairi, try and stay alive. But, remember if I don't make it, you need to move on with your life okay? Finish college, only one more year, and move on okay?

"Okay…"

The nurse came in and said, "I'm sorry Kairi but you have to wait in the waiting room." She flipped off the brake with her foot and moved Kairi's dad into the room marked "SURGICAL ROOM" while Kairi headed for the waiting room.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Kairi was waiting impatiently for her dad to come out of the surgical room…

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER**

She jumped at the voice of a young man, while waiting for her dad still, about the same age as Kairi, 21. She turned and saw a young man with another skater outfit but it was black. He had brown hair which was very spikey, he also had blue eyes that sparkled at Kairi.

He said, "Hi! What you doing. Are you okay 'cause your pale."

"Oh I'm sorry, yes I'm fine thank you," Kairi had said with some surprise in her voice, "I'm Kairi and you are…"

"Oh yea sorry, I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

The nurse came in and called Kairi telling her that her dad was done and out of the surgery.

She jumped up and started heading for the room when she turned around and said to Sora, "Sorry I have to leave so soon, but I'll see you later."

"Okay. I understand."

Kairi had started for room 274 then broke into run. She reached the room and barged in and knelt next to him, and muttered, "You're alive!! You're alive… thank God!!"

Her dad moved his head and peered down at Kairi kneeling on the floor and said, "Hey why are you kneeling??"

"Daddy…" she whispered as she stood up.

"Oh yes that's right Kairi we could go home if you want now," he said, "But you have to drive cause I'm starting to feel sleepy."

"Okay no prob."

Kairi helped her dad up, and made their way to the car.

When Kairi and her dad reached the car, Kairi dug into her purse for her keys and asked her dad, "Hey do you have the keys?"

"Oh no! It's still in the room on the bedside table."

"Okay I'll go get why don't you just stay here against the car while I go get them," Kairi answered, "Will you be okay?"

"Of course I'm better than ever!!"

"Okay…" Kairi answered with uncertainty in her voice.

She handed her dad her purse but took the money out of it and her credit cards and stuff.

"Watch this 'kay? I'll be quick."

"Okay now go and hurry, and quickly, I'm starving!! The hospital food is disgusting!!"

Kairi ran to the hospital and told the receptionist that she just needed her keys and had forgotten them in room 274.

The receptionist replied, "Oh the room was just cleaned. Here I think these are yours." She said as she handed Kairi the keys.

When Kairi grabbed the keys and ran outside, she heard a gunshot.

_**BANG!!**_

Kairi ran across the street looking both ways and saw that her dad was lying on the street with a puddle of blood around him and saw that her purse had been thrown onto the car, it was all ripped up and ruined.

She ran up to her dad and knelt beside him. The bullet was in his stomach. Kairi held her dad in her hands rocking him back and forth crying on him.

She heard her dad take something out of his pocket and heard him whisper, "Read this as much as you can. I'm sorry but your mom and I have been saving it up to the right time. The Heartless were after this. Look for a young man the same age as you named Sora… "

After he finished he held up his hand unsteadily, and shaking said "I love you Kairi…"

He took in his last breath and his hand dropped.

Kairi put a hand over his face and closed his eyes and started crying.

"Daaaddddyyyyy!!!!" She cried out loud. "Daddy…please not now I need you what are shadows??"

"Daddy…" she stuttered as she rose up and saw someone heading towards to her…


	2. The Dream

As the shadow got closer and closer she saw that it was Sora.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," he said while pointing to Kairi's dad, "Is that you dad?"

"Yea," Kairi answered and started sobbing and put her hands to her face and her face got all bloody.

"Did he mention something about Heartless??"

"You know about them??"

"So now it begins…"

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing…"

"What are shadows?" Kairi asked.

"We'll talk about this later, right now we need to get your father to the hospital and see how bad it was. Then we'll set up a funeral for him okay? I'll pay for it."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry what did you say??"

"Why…why…why now? Why did he have to leave now??"

"It was his time. Let's go before it rains." Sora answered, and saw that clouds were starting to form."

**A WEEK LATER (STILL IN FLASHBACK MODE)**

A week later the funeral was finished and Sora pulled Kairi to the side of the church and told her that Heartless were beings without hearts.

"Really they are??"

"Yep. And I'm after them and to find my friends Donald, Goofy, and Riku."

"Oh okay…and why do you need me?"

"I need you to come with me to help me find my friends and you're the only one who could open the door to light."

"OOkkkaaayyy…I guess I could help you…"

"Okay then it's a deal. You avenge your father's death and I'll find my friends. Okay??"

"Okay… I guess…"

"Okay then first can we go to my home town I need to pack for our trips and stuff."

"Sure but what's your hometown?"

"Destiny Islands…" Sora answered with sadness in his voice.

"You sound sad. What's wrong?"

"My hometown was trashed by the heartless…"

"Oh…" Kairi answered, "I'm sorry to hear that. So where do you live now that your home is gone…"

"I live in Traverse Town," Sora answered holding back the tears.

"It's okay you can cry…" Kairi said with sympathy, and had started crying herself.

Sora burst into tears and leaned on Kairi's shoulder, while Kairi but her hand on his head.

**END FLASHBACK**

**TWO WEEKS LATER (NOT IN FLASHBACK MODE)**

"So we all set?"

"Yea I think we are…" Sora said while he packed some food and drinks.

"Okay so in the Accessory Shop there's a place where we can buy and airplane ticket to…"

Kairi was looking at a brochure of the tickets and said, "How 'bout Destiny Islands?"

"But wait… my island didn't it??"

"Well no but here it is." Kari said pointing to the picture of Destiny Islands, "Come on let's go!!"

Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and led him to the ticket booth.

Kairi ran up and said, "Two tickets please to Destiny Islands."

"Sure," The ticket attendant said while handing Kairi two tickets, "That will be $20 ma'am."

"Really!!" Kairi said with surprise, "I thought it would be more expensive."

"No, actually, Destiny Islands is an old place and now a tourist site. So it's a lot cheaper if it's old," The ticket attendant said.

"Oh cool!!" Kairi said.

Kairi and Sora headed for the plane tunnel, and boarded the plane. The plane wasn't very tight. So it was easy for Sora and Kairi to get through.

When they reached Destiny Islands' airport Sora and Kairi got off the airplane.

Sora headed for the airport tunnel and then headed for one of the brochures, and saw that on the old photo of the Islands it was all messed up. Houses and trees were everywhere and torn up. Then on the "Now" photo it was just the same as it was…Sora had started to wonder who or what could've renovated the Islands so quickly?

Kairi yelled to Sora, "C'mon I don't wanna miss the first tour!"

"Coming!!" Sora tucked the brochure into his backpack and ran to Kairi.

"So after this tour I…" Kairi said.

'That's impossible!! The last time I saw my home it was all trashed up and stuff. There's something wrong.' Sora thought.

"Hey Sora. Sooorraaa??" Kairi asked Sora.

"Oh yea sorry I just spaced off."

"As I was saying after the tour we could go to this spot here." Kairi said while pointing to a cave on the brochure.

Sora looked at the brochure and whispered, "The Secret Spot."

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Oh nothing never mind," Sora said, "Hey Kairi let's go to this spot first then we can go to the tours. Okay?"

"Awww, I wanted to see the tours first." Kairi said while making a sad face.

"Well I'm sorry but we have to go here first."

Sora grabbed Kairi by the arm and led her to the cave.

They entered the cave. They saw a door without a handle or doorknob at the end of the little cave. Kairi went to one part of the cave and saw a picture of two faces facing each other and smiling. The face on the left side was a young boy and on the right was a young girl. The young boy was holding a star-shaped figure to the girl.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yea Kairi?"

"Who drew these?" Kairi asked while pointing to the picture, "'Cause the young girl on the right side looks like me…"

Sora went over to where Kairi was and said, "I remember this. I did this when I was very young. For some reason I always had dreams of a young girl the same age as me sitting on the ocean shore both holding some kind of keys and laughing and talking. But then the heartless came out and started attacking us."

"Oh…"

"The dreams didn't stop until I met you. In the dream I always heard me saying stuff like 'Kairi watch out!' or 'Kairi on you left!' So I found this cave and started drawing this picture. I don't know but in the dream I always thought that the young girl was cute."

'Awww, he said I was cute!!' Kairi thought.

"You know Sora the weird thing is I had the same dream except we were running away from Heartless on the beach. We were both holding keys or some sort of keys, and then it ended. That's all that I saw. The dreams stopped right when my dad got sick and then died."

"Wow. Hey you know what the star-shaped thing is?" Sora asked Kairi.

"No."

"Well the legend says that if you share a poupu fruit, that's the star-shaped thing, you and that person are forever connected. But they're very hard to find."

'I hope he asks me to share a fruit with me,' Kairi thought.

"Hey Kairi…"

"Yes?"

"If we find a poupu fruit, will…will you share it with me?"

'OH MY GOSH!! He asked!!' Kairi thought with excitement.

Kairi's eyes started to fill up with tears.

Sora asked, "Are you okay Kairi?"

"Yes," Kairi said with happiness and wiped her tears away, "Of course I'll share one with you."

"Great!! So let's see if we can open this door."

The two of them felt around the door and on the door when suddenly they felt a strong gust of wind come from the door, and they were pushed back.

Sora's back hit one of the wide vines that were growing in the cave, while Kairi was thrown to the other side of the cave on another wide vine.

"Kairi!!!"

"Sora!! Help me!!"

Then the gust of wind ended and Kairi fell on the ground and went unconscious, while Sora fell and ran to Kairi.

"Kairi!!"

"Kairi are you okay?"

Sora put his head to Kairi's chest and heard a faint heartbeat.

"Oh Kairi," Sora said with tears in his eyes and picked up Kairi and started heading for the hospital near the airport.


	3. Training

Kairi woke up. She wondered where she was. She looked at her wrist and saw that she was at the hospital, but she was still on destiny islands.

She walked out into the hallway. She saw that everything and everyone was gone. There was no one in the hospital.

The light on the far end of the hallway went out. The there was blackness on that end.

Kairi started running as she saw dark figures come out of the blackness and head towards her.

The lights kept going out in sections and the lights were heading to Kairi while shadows came out of each section.

She ran and ran and ran. This moment of Kairi's life felt endless. She stopped and turned around to see if they kept following her. They were.

She started backing up, they moved each stepped she moved. Then suddenly they stopped. But Kairi kept moving back. She couldn't make it out but she thought they were smiling.

She slipped, and started falling backwards. She saw the shadows lean over the edge of what she fell off of, and saw that the smiles were wider.

She turned while she fell so her head was first. She felt a gush of cold water and she fell in the ocean.

"Sora!!!" She screamed.

"Kairi. Kairi. Kairi!!"

She heard Sora's voice in her head but didn't see him anywhere in the sea.

She felt the whole world around her shaking.

Then she saw Sora. She lifted up her hand to feel his face then she woke up.

She looked around her and saw Sora awake and over her, with a worried face.

"Are you okay? You were screaming while you were asleep."

'So I was just dreaming?' Kairi thought.

"Yes I'm fine thanks for waking me up. I had the worst dream ever!!"

"Explain it," Sora said.

Kairi explained her dream exactly how she saw it.

"Okay we need to get back to the 'Secret Spot' Okay," Sora explained.

"Why??"

"We just need to Kairi okay??"

"Fine."

Sora and Kairi headed over to the secret spot

When they reached there they saw a man in a black coat that reached his ankles and a hood that covered his face, so that Kairi and Sora can't see his face.

"So the doors have opened…" he murmured loudly.

"What," Sora asked, "Are you talking about?"

The man stepped aside. Sora and Kairi saw that the door that they had seen the day before was open.

They both saw a duck, and a goofy looking dog.

"Donald!!" Sora yelled, "Goofy!!"

Sora ran into the door while Kairi followed.

The two did not see that the man had closed the door behind them.

Sora and Kairi found themselves with Goofy and Donald with a mouse with a crown on his head.

"King Mickey!" Sora yelled with excitement.

The King looked up and saw Sora and Kairi behind him.

"So," the King said, "You have brought her."

"Yes," Sora replied, "One of the princesses."

Kairi looked at Sora with confusion.

"Oh sorry," Sora apologized, "This is Goofy and Donald." Sora pointed at Goofy.

"Gwarsh," Goofy laughed, "Uh-huh, Nice to meet ya!"

"Hello," Donald said, "Nice to meet you too."

"Hello," Kairi said and moved more behind Sora.

"Hey don't be so shy," Sora said smoothly, "They're only friends."

"Are you sure?"

Sora nodded his head.

There was silence.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Sora asked.

"Gwarsh, I almost forgot," Goofy said, "Here, the wizard told me to give this to you, Kairi.

Goofy handed Kairi a key shaped blade.

Kairi accepted it and when she got a grip, it disappeared.

"A keyblade," Sora said with awe.

The keyblade appeared again and it was pink, yellow, orange and white colored.

Kairi said, "I can't accept this." And handed the keyblade back to Goofy. When she stepped back the keyblade vanished from his hands and reappeared in Kairi's hand.

"Wha-?"

She did it again. It vanished and appeared again in her hands.

"It has chosen you, Kairi," The king said, "Sora show her yours."

Sora held out his hand and a gold and white keyblade appeared with a keychain shaped like the king's head.

"So, Kairi," Sora said, "Are you ready?"

"What?"

Sora swung the keyblade to the right almost hitting Kairi but Kairi's reflexes reacted and she blocked it swiftly.

Sora swung again this time up, again Kairi blocked.

Sora swung again and again, and many times Kairi blocked all of Sora's swings.

Sora stopped. He got up and remarked, "Hmmm, incredible!"

"What?" Kairi asked.

"You blocked all my blows and swings."

"Well of course," Kairi replied, "I'm the top student in my school's kendo club, the archer club, and the fencing club."

When Kairi finished Goofy, Donald, and Sora were all surprised. The king though was not.

"What?" Kairi asked, "A girl can't take lessons. Anyways my dad-" Kairi stopped and thought how painful it was to even remember her dad.

"Anyways he knew something, something like I should be prepared. I didn't know why but I went along with it," Kairi said, "He never told me why I should do this. I guess it was because he knew about the Heartless."

"Figures," The king said, "Well, we need to get going, looks like we can skip your training."

Everyone stood up and stretched. Then started heading toward a shop called the "Accessory Shop."

They reached the door and opened it. Kairi felt a cold breeze, then darkness.


	4. Cid

"This-What is this?" Kairi yelled over the breeze. She struggled to stay still.

Then the wind suddenly stopped. Kairi opened up her eyes and looked around her.

She saw the King, Sora and the others. But there was a man at the counter.

"Well I'll be damned!" exclaimed the man, "If it ain't the king himself, King Mickey!" The man immediately bowed down low until Kairi couldn't see him under the counter.

"Cid, get up." said Mickey, "We were going to Hollow Bastion, and we need a gummi ship."

"Well, of course!'" exclaimed Cid obviously sounding eager, "Here follow me and I'll take you to my best gummi ship." Cid leaped up from behind the counter and pressed a button hidden behind on of the displays.

Suddenly a ladder came crashing down from the ceiling, oddly though, the ladder made no noise when it touched the floor.

The group climbed up with Cid first and Sora last.

As Kairi reached the she was helped up by Cid, who had helped everyone else. The man wasn't as handsome as Kairi thought he would be. Actually he looked very old. Kairi got up and brushed the dust off of her clothes.

Cid went up to her after helping Sora. "I don't think I've introduced myself," Cid said, "I'm Cid." He held out his hand.

Kairi didn't take it.

Embarrassed Cid drew back his arm. "So…" Cid said quietly, "Why would a beautiful lady like you, be with this lot?"

"Because," Kairi answered, "My dad just died and _Sora_ was there. He said that he could let me avenge my father. And if you hadn't noticed, you're a bit too old for me." Kairi walked over to Sora and helped pack up their things into the huge gummi ship.

Left there, Cid sighed. He thought, 'I'm too old to flirt!' Cid smacked his forehead, leaving a big red mark, 'I don't know what came over me. _HE_ must've done it.'

Cid gave the group some food and equipment. Then the group set off to the Beast's Castle.

Cid waved good-bye and climbed down the ladder. "Good luck." he muttered.

"Gwarsh!" exclaimed Goofy with his squeaky, rough sort of voice, "This ship is advanced."

"Don't worry," the king answered confidently, "I know how to drive this thing."

Mickey had set coordinates for the Beast's Castle and pressed three buttons. One was marked auto-pilot, another was marked as Camouflage, and the last one was marked as Battle-Mode.

Mickey sat back, but then got up, grabbed Goofy and Donald and dragged them to another part of the gummi ship. Once they were in the stomach of the ship he said, "Let them," he pointed at Kairi and Sora, "have time alone."

"Hey Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Ya?"

"Has Cid ever been—you know, flirty?"

Sora started laughing, but then stopped, "Ya. He has, but did you touch him?"

"Ewwww! Gross like I would ever in my life."

Sora was staring at Kairi. Kairi turned around and met his eyes. There was silence.

Sora interrupted the silence, "Umm…" he cleared his throat, "so are you okay now? You know with your dad and all."

Kairi nodded. Sora saw that she was trying so hard to hold back her tears.

Kairi got up out of her chair, Sora followed. She turned around and met his eyes again. Blue eyes sparkled back at her own blue eyes.

But then there was a low grumble in Kairi's stomach.

Kairi blushed. "Hey, umm… do you have any food? I haven't eaten since the island visit." She chuckled embarrassed.

Sora laughed. "Ya of course. Sorry, I forgot to feed you, here."

He pulled out some food out of his backpack. Mickey and the others entered the room.

Mickey grabbed Sora by the arm and pulled him to a corner. "So what happened?" asked the King excitedly.

Sora started laughing. "Heh heh…ya I was close but then her stomach grumbled."

Mickey started laughing hysterically. It took awhile before his laughs subsided. He said after his little shower of laughs, "It's alright kid. Don't worry you get that kiss from her soon."

There was a beeping sound on the control panel of the ship.

Kairi got up and asked Sora, "What's that?"

"I don't know. Let me ask. For now you just eat."

Kairi turned around and sat back down while Sora asked Mickey at the control panel, "Hey Mick, what's that sound mean?"

"It means we're here."

Sora looked up out of the windshield. He saw darkness but could see the castle a bit.

Kairi had stopped eating and even she looked up. "Hey is there supposed to be black stuff there?"

"No," said Mickey shaking his head, "It's not supposed to be."

The ship was nearing the castle when suddenly…


	5. FBI?

Then the ship had started to shake.

"Whoa! What's going on!?!" yelled Sora, "MICKEY!!"

"It's not me!" yelled Mickey.

Then suddenly a voice, or rather more than one voice all speaking at once. "Who dares to trespass these lands?"

"We are only friends of the Beast." replied Mickey, "Who are you?"

"You dare to question the almighty Beast?" roared the creature.

Having the creature telling Mickey who he was Mickey replied, "We are only here to help you."

"I…" roared the creature but a bit quieter. At the sight of Kairi though the creature had fainted, "Belle." The creature shrunk back to regular size and was the Beast again.

"What?" Kairi asked wildly, "Wh—What does he mean?"

There was a pause.

"Hey can someone tell me?"

Sora put his hands over her mouth, "Shush, let us land first, and try to be quiet okay? Please?"

Kairi nodded her head with wide eyes.

Sora let go of her mouth.

Quietly the team landed a few feet away from the creature that was now struggling to breathe.

**CID**

Cid jumped down from the ladder and walked over to his counter.

He looked at his watch and started to close up when he suddenly felt a serious pain inside him.

He has started to seize and he fell on the ground.

As soon as it came it had gone. Except for one thing…

"**Cid…**"

"Oh no!"

"**Yes! Open Your Heart. LET ME IN! Yes!**"

Suddenly a figure in a black cloak had appeared.

Cid still felt like he was dying. A very painful, slow death…

The black cloaked man walked over to Cid. "You have let him in. Twice. That is a mistake one should never repeat."

The cloaked figure raised its hidden hand and then quickly closed it into a fist.

Cid had collapsed on the floor and another cloaked black figure appeared beside the other cloaked figure.

But this cloaked figure was shorter than the other. Cid could see its hands, which looked full grown. (probably the age of 18.) The figure lifted its hood.

"Sora?!?!"

**KAIRI**

"Hey," Kairi started but then was interrupted by Mickey.

"Belle is the Beast's 'sweetheart' you could say." Mickey put his fingers up to quote sweetheart.

At that moment the Beast sat up and groaned.

Donald and Goofy helped him up.

"Where," the Beast started, "Where am I?"

"At your castle," Mickey cleared his throat "Ahem, you just attacked us. I—I think you were possessed again."

Kairi started to back away. Sora saw Kairi back away. He turned and led her to the ship. They entered the ship and the two sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uhmm… let me think…" Kairi said sarcastically, "one the fact that this—this Beast thing thinks I'm his 'sweetheart.'" As Mickey did she too put up her fingers on the word sweetheart. "Oh and second," Kairi was yelling now, "Mickey said that the Beast person whoever is possessed!"

"And I'm guessing you're scared of possessed people." Sora said.

"Oh! And you're not!"

"Well I do this everyday of my life, sort of."

"Oh…" Kairi quieted down, "sorry."

"Oh and you're island too."

"Nah." Sora said, "It's okay. I know how you feel. So then let's join the others outside."

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and led her out of the ship.

When they got back the Beast noticed Kairi.

He walked to her. She took a step back.

"Forgive me for mistaking you for Belle." The Beast said.

"Oh no. That's okay just as long as you don't get possessed or anything." Kairi said, "Again."

The Beast nodded. "Now shall we go to my castle?" He stretched out his arm and pointed to his castle and looked at Mickey.

Mickey nodded. "Kairi, I will explain later. Right now there's no need to be afraid."

Kairi nodded.

So the group, led by the Beast, headed to the castle.

They reached the castle and entered.

At the door they were greeted by a talking candle stick and a talking little clock.

"Good afternoon Master." The candle stick said with a thick French accent.

"Good afternoon." The little clock said.

Kairi yelped. And the two noticed Kairi and the others.

"King Mickey!!" the two things said.

"Lumiere!" exclaimed Donald.

"Cogsworth!" exclaimed Goofy.

The candle stick, Lumiere, had noticed Kairi. He went to Sora and Sora bent down. "Who's the girl?"

Cogsworth nudged Sora. "Girlfriend?"

Sora shook his head. "New recruit."

Kairi was looking around when she noticed Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Sora all looking at her.

She looked away. But Lumiere and Cogsworth went up to her and started singing:

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hy, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

Cups, mugs, clocks, feather dusters, and many other thing in the house came alive and started singing and dancing. Kairi was frightened but at the same time she was happy. The things were giving her food (which she took gratefully) and started to clap her hands.

After their song was over the Beast led Kairi to a room in which she was to stay in for now. Sora was across from her. Along side them was Donald, Goofy, and Mickey all having separate rooms.

A bell rang and Kairi went out. She saw Sora, "What was that?"

"Mean's it's dinner time."

"Oh." Kairi said, "Riighhht. I knew that."

"C'mon, I'll lead you the way."

Kairi nodded her head and thought, 'This place is too big, I wouldn't even know how to get to my own room, or even the bathroom.'

Kairi walked over to Sora and linked arms with him.

Behind Kairi and Sora were Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey giggling and laughing silently.

"Hey, do you think they'll be together?" asked Donald.

"Gwarsh, I know it." Goofy said giggling.

"Oh ya you bet! Mm-hm" King Mickey said with much confidence.

The Beast cleared his throat and finished chewing his food. "All of my guests, please there is important news that needs to be heard. Of course you can still eat."

Kairi chowed down her food viciously, like she hasn't eaten in days.

"Gwarsh, won't you get a stomach Kairi?" asked Goofy.

"Ya. Then you're gonna gain weight." Sora said smacking Kairi's belly lightly.

"I have a secret," Kairi said mischievously, "that's why I always seem skinny."

Kairi was right. She always seemed skinny. A lot of people have asked her how she stays skinny.

She has the same response, "I have a secret…"

"I have been getting reports from my job." Beast said.

"Which one?" asked Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey.

"FBI one." Beast said.

"Oh." said the four in unison.

"What's an FbeeI?" asked Kairi.

"No it's FBI." said Sora.

"Oh." said Kairi a bit less confused, "So what is it?"

"In here it's a secret service for fighting evil. Many creature, humans, and monsters are part of it. Humans live in The World. While creatures and monsters live here but undercover."

"Another question, what's The World?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Can you try and tell me later?"

Sora nodded his head.

"The FBI has called me and has asked to hold a meeting here and now. I will explain later but right now we need to get this meeting done and over with. Kairi if you would like to know more you may stay."

Kairi nodded her head and stayed put.

Then in the next moment five more creatures had come out from the shadows.

'That's why I felt like I was being watched.' Kairi thought.

"I have gathered you all today for a special meeting." said Beast. "After dinner tonight you will all be tested to go into The World."

A small uproar came from the table where everyone was sitting,

"Why? Why would we go there? To the World." Yelled out a creature that at first Kairi thought it was human, until the creature had stood up. Kairi saw thousands of eyes on the creatures stomach, arms, and neck. Kairi shuddered.

"We could die there!" Yelled another creature. This one though not as scary but its eyes seemed to changes color to music and words.

"Even the FBI knows that." said a small creature. Somewhat like a hobbit or a small person. (author's note: sorry no offense. I couldn't think of anything else.) But had the features of a fly. Kairi was afraid of this one, not only stepping on it, but also the flyness of the creature.

The other creatures agreed and nodded their heads.

Kairi, Sora and the others had not yet said anything.

Beast roared a loud and strong roar. It was quiet. "I know the dangers of this job but I need two of this group to go to The World!"

There was silence for many moments.

"I will go." said Mickey firmly.

Goofy and Donald both stood up. "If Mickey's going then we're going too."

"No," Beast said, "You three are needed here." Beast pulled aside the three. "I have heard from fellow sources that there was an attempted murder."

"Who was it?"

"It was. It was Cid."

There was a gasp with all three of them. Mickey's face had turned pale, along with Donald and Goofy.

"But he's still alive. Right?"

"Well. The shop next door had heard some screaming, in Cid's shop, once it had quieted down the door of Cid's shop opened. Cid came out bloody. He was coughing up blood and some black liquid."

"The Thirteen." sneered Donald.

"Yes. When the owner of the shop saw Cid, he immediately called me. By the time I got there Cid was dead. But I heard his last word: The World. Two days later I got a call from the FBI in The World, regarding Cid and the Thirteen. I chose the three of you to investigate the crime while someone else helps in The World."

"But who?" asked Mickey.

"I don't know. That's why I had this meeting."

"There is one last question, what is happening in The World?"

"Well. The humans…"

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't updated in a long time. 'Cause of that incident that happened with the priest and school. I need help!! I need suggestions for what's happening in The World!! I think my story's falling apart. I need help!! I have writer's block. This one came into my mind: The humans have let darkness creep into their hearts. The heartless are behind it, along wit one other guy…

I hope it's good leave comments wit suggestions please!!


	6. The Journey

"The humans have gone mad!" said Beast with horror in his voice, "It's like they know nothing at all! Like brainwashed and stuff."

Mickey nodded, "Ok then it's settled we will stay."

The four walked back to the table where all the creatures were already fighting with each other about who would go.

"QUIET!!" roared to Beast.

There was silence. "Have you decided yet?" asked the Beast.

No one stood up or did anything.

Then Sora stood up. "I will go."

Beast started to protest but then Kairi stood up. "If he goes I will go."

Beast shook his head but then nodded. "Then, let us prepare for your trip."

They finished dinner then went up to bed. Training would start tomorrow.

**Seven o'clock A.M.**

The cars were rushing by quickly. The whooshing sound gave a great burst of wind.

A girl of 18 felt the wind of the cars. It felt wonderful. She was wearing a blue sweater with a butterfly on the front, blue jeans and had a black backpack.

"April!"

"Coming mom!" called back April.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and went out the door. "Bye mom!"

"See you tonight. Honey!"

April ran out the door and went into her blue Honda Coupe. She started the car and headed to Tokyo University.

She drove up to her parking spot.

"Yo! Ap!!!"

"What's up, Naomi?!"

"It's Mimi!"

"Right! Sorry Mimi!"

"Hey. Don't we have that orientation today?"

"Oh yeah! I think it's at the Shirokane Hall."

"Let's go then!"

The two ran to Shirokane Hall and found a seat next to a boy named Hiroshi.

"Hey Hiroshi!"

"Yo what's up babe." Hiroshi called and slung his arm around April.

"Now don't get all luvvy duvvy on me!" Naomi exclaimed. "Hey Liang! Where were you?"

"Sorry my car broke down." Liang called.

Liang slung his arm around Naomi and kissed her cheek.

"Ok now you can get all luvvy duvvy." Naomi said to April and Hiroshi.

The four of them laughed until the speaker came onto the stage.

The Hall immediately quieted. But soon the speaker system came on. "April Kimura, Naomi Narita, Liang Takahashi, and Hiroshi Watanabe please come to the main office."

The four stood up and looked at each other but still headed for the main office.

When the four were outside they met April's brother, Isamu.

"Isamu what are you doing here? You know my friends don't know you work for the FBI!" whispered April.

"Ap. Listen. One day, maybe even today, they need to know." whispered Isamu hugging her close.

"Hey what are you doing with my girlfriend?!?" yelled Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, chill. He's my brother." April turned around and nodded at Isamu. "He works for the FBI."

"What?" Liang exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me Ap?" whispered Mimi.

"Oh." said Hiroshi, "Sorry."

"It's alright, but there's one question I wanted to ask Isamu, Why are you here?!?!" asked April in a calm but angry voice.

"I will explain later right now we need to get to Headquarters."

"But what about that main office call?" asked Mimi.

"That was me," said Isamu, "I told the main office that I would meet you here."

"But we only took like two minutes to get out here," said Liang, "how could you have been here to meet us in time, the main office is like on the other side of the campus."

"Like I said, I will explain later." answered Isamu before April could say anything.

The four followed Isamu into a Honda '07 CR-V.

For an hour they drove until they drove up to a high building that almost seemed like it wasn't there at all. But the four could still make out the high building in the middle of the ocean...

**Two o'clock A.M.**

There was a banging at the door. "Kairi get up we're gonna be late!!" It was the Beast's thick, low voice. Kairi heard a low roar, enough for her to get up and open the door.

"Get ready."

Kairi nodded. She was about to close the door when she saw Sora staring at her through his door. Kairi quickly closed her door before she could even blush.

Kairi took her hair brush and brushed out her shoulder-length brown hair.

In Sora's room at the same time he was putting gel into his hair and spiking it.

Kairi got dressed into the only clothes she had, which had been washed the night before, her straight blue shorts, a white black shirt, and a blue hoodie. Kairi's friends always thought she looked like a skate girl, but she didn't care. She loved skateboarding. That was her secret, skateboarding, even though a lot of people don't think you can get skinny and healthy by skateboarding, but you can. It you're determined and you have fun.

Sora got dressed into his black skater outfit. Sora's brother, Riku always thought he looked emo, but Sora didn't care. He loved to skateboard too.

Kairi opened her door and took her black backpack filled with food, a hairbrush, her video iPod, and last but not least her skateboard attached to her backpack.

Sora came out of his room. He too had a black backpack filled with food, gel, a comb, water (for Kairi and of course himself), his video iPod, and again his skateboard attached to his backpack.

The two nodded and walked down the hall together not aware that Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were giggling from their doors. The three of them were worried but still giggling. Or rather laughing.

Sora and Kairi met the Beast at the dining table. "You ready?" asked the Beast.

The two of them nodded.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up so early, but the journey is so long. It might even take five hours to get to the World." The Beast said.

'Wow!' Kairi thought, 'Wouldn't that be boring though? Geez five hours…'

"Ok. We have rendezvoused with the FBI in the World, so by seven 0'clock A.M. you should meet at their headquarters. Any questions?"

Kairi shot up her hand but Sora stopped it half way.

"Never mind," Kairi said.

"Follow me, I'll show you the luxurious gummi ship." Beast said.

The two of them followed the Beast into one of his deepest dungeons. Beast entered a code and the rock wall of the dungeon slid open. They entered and saw a small medium sized gummi ship. Once they entered it, it was like any other gummi ship. Except for a huge panel at the front.

"Sora you should know what to do." Beast said.

Sora nodded his head.

Beast walked outside and without looking at them said, "Once there look for a man named Isamu, his picture is on the dashboard. You should see him when you land."

"Ok." Sora said and reached out to press the button to close the door.

"I'm sorry," Beast muttered with a sad, choking voice.

But the door was already closed.

The gummi ship whirred and floated up to the opening that Beast had just opened.

Kairi and Sora stepped into the house that had appeared.

"Sooo….." Sora said, "You wanna skate?"

"How?"

Sora beckoned Kairi to come over to the panel. He pressed a black button. Then after some strange stretching feeling a skate park appeared. It was complete with gear, skates, snacks, and drinks!

Kairi just stood in awe.

Sora had already unattached his skateboard and ran to the one of the ramps.

Kairi ran and unattached her skateboard and rant to the same one Sora ran to.

Sora completed a full 360 while Kairi landed an ollie over one of the snack stands and grabbed to Blue Doritos bags.

Sora came over and took one. "Hey!!" Kairi said laughing.

They skated for about two hours.

"Hey go fill your backpack some more snacks and I'll fill mine with drinks." Sora said, "I wanna show you something."

After they filled their backpacks they skated out of the skate park. "Oh did you want anything from there? 'Cause we can always get it again."

"Okay I'll just get it later." Kairi replied.

She opened a bag of Doritos and a bottle of Gatorade. She followed Sora to the panel.

Sora pressed the black button again. Then that strange feeling again and the park was gone. Then Sora pressed a silver button. Again that stretching feeling and this time a movie theater appeared.

"Awesome!" Kairi exclaimed and ran to a seat near the top and in the middle. Sora followed with both their backpacks filled with snacks, and of course their skateboards attached to the back.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Sora asked.

"How about a movie that's from the World?"

"Reasonable enough Do you want something funny, romantic, dramatic, scary?"

"Umm…How about funny." Kairi said, "I think I need a good laugh before we get there."

"Ok…" Sora said, "Let's see, how about the Pink Panther. I heard it was funny."

"Alright put it on." Kairi said.

Sora pressed a button that was pink and the Pink Panther turned on.

They watched the movie and had a lot of laughs. After it was done there was about two hours left.

"Hey I wanted to show you this game that I played when I was young," Kairi said.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a jump rope. She attached one end to a pole in the front yard of the house that had appeared and attached the other end to the other pole on the opposite side.

"Ok," Kairi explained, "The game is simple just jump over it. Then I'll show you another game I played with my mother."

Kairi jumped over the jump rope that was six feet above the ground. She landed it.

Sora landed his.

For awhile the two did this until the jump rope was ten feet above the ground.

Kairi had landed the ten feet. Sora landed his too.

But then on eleven feet the two gave up.

Before Kairi showed Sora the other game she grabbed her skateboard and ollied over the jump rope.

Sora did the same.

They raised the rope to twelve feet.

Both landed it.

An hour went by and the two got tired.

"So is Riku your only brother?" asked Kairi filling her backpack with snacks and drinks. Then put in the gear that she wanted.

"Yes." Sora replied, "We got separated when our island got hit."

"Oh. Is that why you're on this journey. You know when I met you."

"Yeah. I was looking for my bro."

"So what about you." asked Sora.

"What about me?"

"I mean, are you an only child?" asked Sora.

"Oh. Well I had a little sister but she died at birth." Kairi said, "But I do have an older sister. Her name is Naminė."

"Wow. Where is Naminė?"

"She ran away when my mother died."

"Oh." Sora said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, the reason why I came with you in the first place was to avenge my dad and find my sister."

"So I guess we have something in common." Sora said.

Then there was a light whirring sound but the two of them didn't hear it.

The door of the Gummi ship was open.


	7. They've Arrived!

Sora got up and went over to the dashboard and grabbed their backpacks along with the picture of Isamu.

Kairi got up and reached for her backpack from Sora.

Sora and Kairi walked outside and immediately found the guy that was on the picture.

"I'm Isamu as you should know," Isamu said, "Welcome to Earth."

Sora and Kairi stepped down and shook hands with Isamu.

Kairi looked behind Isamu and saw four people gaping at the two of them.

"Umm…" Kairi whispered to Sora, "why are they just staring at us."

"Who?" whispered Sora, "The people behind Isamu?"

Kairi nodded.

"Oh, Sorry," apologized Isamu. He stepped back, "This is my sister April Kimura."

"And her best friend," said April, "Naomi Narita."

"April's boyfriend," said Hiroshi, "Hiroshi Watanabe."

"Naomi's boyfriend," said Liang, "Liang Takahashi."

"Nice to meet you," said Sora and Kairi.

"I'm Sora," said Sora.

"I'm Kairi," said Kairi.

"Nice to meet you," said Liang, April, Naomi, and Hiroshi.

"Ahem," Isamu cleared his throat, "I haven't explained what all six of you are doing here."

"Ya we would like to know." said April.

"Well," said Isamu, "I think Sora and Kairi should know."

Sora and Kairi shook their heads.

"Oh," said Isamu, "Ok then. Follow me."

Isamu led the six into a large broadcast room.

The screen inside the room blinked on.

The six saw some kind of black, inky creature. It was over a human.

Then suddenly the creature entered the body of the human through the mouth.

Everyone was disgusted. Then the screen blinked off.

"The FBI," said Isamu, "Thinks that this is the reason why the humans are going all crazy and stuff. This is why I took you guys from that assembly."

"What?!?" exclaimed April, Hiroshi, Naomi, and Liang.

"But my friends are in there." said April and Naomi.

"And my cousin," said Hiroshi.

"That's messed up." Liang said.

"I'm sorry," said Isamu, "But right now the six of you are the only ones who can save your friends and family."

"Fine." said the six simultaneously. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Train, Practice," said Isamu, "Anything to get you ready."

"Let's begin then." said Kairi.

Isamu led the six out of the room and into a training room.

The room was full of all kinds of weapons and all kinds of training equipment.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Liang.

"Simple," said Isamu, "Train."

"For how long?" asked Sora.

"As long as it takes."

Isamu led the six into one of the training mechanisms and started the program on low.

"Train." said Isamu.

The six of them sighed and started to train.

Surprisingly all of them knew how to fight.

Liang had Tai-Chi.

Hiroshi had Tae Kwon Do.

April had Karate.

And Naomi had Kung-Fu.

All four of them somehow was sent to a class for each form of fighting. All by their parents.

Isamu had been trained in the FBI by one of the most top teachers. He knew Byakkōtai.

As for Sora and Kairi each had a bit of the forms that the others had except they had Keyblades.

When the first two used it the other five were amazed. Even Isamu, who knew about but just never saw one in person.

Isamu asked to see Kairi's keyblade. She gave it to him but immediately the keyblade disappeared and reappeared into Kairi's hand.

"Oops," said Kairi, "sorry, I forgot. Sora told me that once a keyblade chooses a master or whatever it is, that's it."

The other five agreed and kept on training.

**Two months later**

"Hey Isamu," yelled April, "What's this?"

Isamu ran to April in the broadcast room where they were first brought two months ago.

On the screen many blinking red dots were all over the place.

The others ran in.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed.

"Double Whoa!" Liang agreed.

"Triple Whoa!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Ok enough Whoa's!" said Kairi, "What's up Ap?"

Ap pointed to the screen.

"It's started," said Isamu.

"Wait!" said Naomi, "What do you mean 'It's started'?"

"Remember those shadowy, inky things that were on that screen two months ago?" asked Isamu.

The six nodded.

"Well," sighed Isamu, "it means they've started attacking the humans. I don't know what held them back for two months but they've started."

"Well," said Liang, "what are we waiting for?"

"We can't leave just yet." Isamu said.

"What?!?" Naomi exclaimed.

"We can't just leave those people out there!" yelled Sora.

"I know." sighed Isamu, "Follow me."

He led them to the room that they were all forbidden to go into since the six had started to train.

"Hey," said April, "Aren't we not supposed to be in there."

"Well," said Isamu, "You guys are ready and you want to save your family and friends."

He entered a code and the door whooshed open.

Inside was a weapon room. Full of axes, shields, swords, and any other kind of weapon they could think of.

"The shields give defense," explained Isamu, "Swords, Strength. Axes, Attack. Wands, Magick. Books, Wisdom. Everything else is just stuff."

Liang choose the Books.

Naomi choose the Shields.

April choose the Wands.

And Hiroshi choose the Axes for he could not find any swords.

"Hey why did you explain the swords when there are none." asked Hiroshi.

"The swords were for Sora and Kairi." said Isamu, "Your keyblades act as swords but with a little bit of each."

"What about you?" asked Naomi.

"I practice Byakkōtai." explained Isamu, "I already have one."

He unsheathed a Samurai sword from his left hip.

"Now," explained Isamu, "Follow me and we will give you clothes to wear while we enhance your current clothes."

Isamu led the six to six separate rooms and gave them uniforms to wear while their clothes were enhanced.

They talked while they waited.

"So," asked Kairi, "who's and only child?"

Hiroshi and Liang raised their hands.

"Who are your siblings?" asked Sora to Naomi.

"I have a brother." said Naomi. "His name is Tatsumu."

"Oh ok." Sora said.

"What about you, April?" asked Kairi.

"I have a brother too," said April, "His name is…"

At that moment Isamu came into the room and gave everyone their clothes back.

When they were done they all said they felt the same way.

"Because we only made your clothes like armor," said Isamu.

"Right now," Isamu said, "I want you all to live your lives until we can track down those shadowy things."

"Ahem," Sora cleared his throat, "would it be easier if we knew what they were?"

Isamu nodded his head.

"They are things called Heartless," explained Kairi, "They killed my father."

April and Naomi went to comfort Kairi. April said that she would let Naomi and Kairi crash at her house.

"My parents are away on some business trip." April said.

"Sora and Liang could crash at mine," said Hiroshi, "Our parents work together."

"Umm." said Kairi. "Ok."

"Sure." said Sora.

"Alright go home," said Isamu, "Oh wait. We need to contact you so here."

Isamu handed each a keitai denwa, which is a japanese cell phone.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Hiroshi.

"Cool!" yelled April and Naomi.

"I've always wanted one of these," Liang said while looking the phone over, "Oh and it's hi-tech!"

"Yep," answered Isamu, "FBI material."

"What are these?" asked Sora and Kairi.

Almost immediately the room hushed.

"What?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Remember we're not from here." Sora explained.

"Right I forgot." Isamu said, "April and Naomi show Kairi how to use one and Hiroshi and Liang teach Sora. Go now!"

The four of them hustled out of the room and to their cars that they received a month ago for completing the training.

The guys chose a Silver 2007 CX-7 while the girls chose a Black 2007 CX-7.


	8. Roxas?

"Hey Kairi!" yelled Naomi.

"What?" called Kairi as she caught an envelope.

"What is this?" asked Kairi.

"Invite to my 21 b-day! Duh!"

So many years have passed and nothing has changed since Sora and Kairi came to the world.

"Ya alright! I live with you anyway." Kairi mumbled.

A few days later Kairi got dressed for Naomi's party. She wore white shorts and a black Armani shirt with Black Converse.

The day before Naomi said that Kairi needed a date. So she went to Sora and asked him. Of course he said yes.

Sora drove into the driveway in his black BMW.

"He looks hot today!" exclaimed April.

"Like he wasn't hot already?" said Kairi.

Kairi and April with her date Hiroshi headed over to the hotel.

"Hey thanks for coming!" welcomed Naomi at the lobby.

She led the others to the ballroom with the dance floor.

The party went on and everyone else went home. Except for Liang, Hiroshi, and the others. They got a hotel room.

"Well that was fun!" exclaimed April.

"You bet!" answered Liang.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." said Kairi sleepily.

"Me too." said Naomi.

"Me three." said April.

"Us guys will go to sleep too." said Sora.

Sora walked over to Kairi and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. I had fun."

When Kairi closed the door to the girls' room April and Naomi started whooping and whistling.

"Shush," quieted Kairi, "He can hear you!" Kairi could feel her cheeks getting red and hot.

The girls got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Later on that night Naomi woke up to someone screaming. She looked around the room and saw that April and Kairi were just getting up.

Naomi went across the dark hall and into the guys' room and they too were awake. The girls ran to the guys' room. But they left the door open.

Outside in the hallway they saw a shadowy figure.

"Naminé?!?" exclaimed Kairi.

"Riku!" yelled Sora.

"What are they talking about?" asked Hiroshi.

"They're seeing what they want to see from me." said the figure.

Sora and Kairi recovered from their trance and both charged at the figure, keyblades appearing in their hands.

The figure easily side-stepped the charge and walked into the room closing the door on Sora and Kairi.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt your party. But I think this is necessary." said the figure.

Sora and Kairi pounded on the door. "Let us in you fiend!!"

Then the lights in the hallway went out, starting at the entrance and working its way to Sora and Kairi. From the darkness little shadowy figures came out.

Sora and Kairi started to back away. But then they met a dead end.

'This is just like my dream except there's a dead end.' thought Kairi.

Sora and Kairi started to attack. They got through less than half when the Heartless started to disappear.

The door to the guys' room opened and a black gloved hand fell into view.

Sora and Kairi heard whooping and cheering from the room. They ran to the room and saw the man smeared in blood and covered in bruises and cuts. He was still alive!!

"Help me!" yelled Sora as he lifted the man from the room into the bathroom.

They washed him and put some bandages on him.

Soon he woke up with some trouble but still alive.

Everyone was there watching him. Once he regained his strength, Sora grabbed the man's collar. "What did you want with us? And who sent you here?"

"You!" yelled the man, "You Traitor!" He punched Sora but Sora blocked it.

The man was too weak. "What are you talking about?!" demanded Sora.

"You know what I'm talking about!" yelled the man.

"I do not!" said Sora.

"You're a traitor Roxas!" yelled the man as he disappeared into a black hole behind him.

"Roxas?" wondered Sora.

The room was filled with confusion.


	9. What Now?

A young boy, the age of 21 walked into a dim lit room.

"What did you want?" asked the boy.

"You know what I want." said a low voice. It came from all over the room and echoed in the boy's ears.

"I didn't do anything!" yelled the boy.

"Roxas you are a traitor." said the voice "You set him free."

"So just because I set free them doesn't mean you have to kill me!!" yelled Roxas.

"It does. You don't know how important that boy is." a woman came into view and a man too.

The woman wore all black and the man wore a robe just like Roxas. The man took off the hood of the robe so Roxas could see his face.

"Ansem!?!" Roxas said bewildered.

"No. It is not Ansem the wise, whom you set free, it is just Ansem." said Ansem in the deep voice.

"And I, Malificent. Queen of all Heartless." said the woman raising her green glowing staff.

"You mean those shadowy thingy magigs." asked Roxas.

"Yes!" screamed the woman, "They are called Heartless! Do not insult my children."

"Whoa! Children okay. Weird." Roxas cleared his throat, "Someone got busy."

"What!!" screamed Malificent.

"Just calm down for a moment!" yelled Ansem. "We came here to punish you Roxas. Your time is up!"

"You'll never find your other self!" cackled Malificent.

The two charged at Roxas but Roxas easily side stepped their charge.

Roxas burst out laughing while he dodged another charge. He kept dodging until Malificent summoned Heartless and Ansem summoned Nobodies.

Roxas stopped laughing and escaped through a black portal.

"He got away!"

"Dammit!"

"We'll get him next time…" said Ansem eerily.

"That was close!" said Roxas breathing heavily.

Roxas appeared back in his house in the real world.

"Now everyone's turned against me." thought Roxas.

"Hey but you helped us." said a voice.

"Ya. I did." sighed Roxas, "I only saved you guys because it just didn't feel right to be in there."

"We know," said two voices together.

"You guys can go look for your friends now," sighed Roxas.

"We can," said one voice.

"But we can't do it without you," finished the other voice.

"So does anybody know who this Roxas is?" asked Hiroshi.

As soon as Hiroshi finished, all of their cell phones rang—it was a text from Isamu:

"Hey guys, haven't heard from you in awhile but now's not the time

to catch up.

We've heard of sightings of the Heartless and something else

around your area."

Sora was the one to text back because he was the fastest texter:

"Yeah, thanks Isamu you're a little bit late.

So why did they just suddenly appear?

Yeah it has been awhile we'll catch up later

where do you want to meet?"

Almost immediately Isamu sent a message back:

"What happened?

What do you mean I was late?

I'm not exactly sure why they just suddenly appeared.

I want you guys to meet me in New York, Times Square."

Everyone in the room was silent. Sora texted back after much talking and arguing:

"New York! Are you crazy that's like

halfway around the world!

Besides who's gonna

pay for the

tickets?"

Isamu texted back:

"The FBI will pick you up around 7:00 a.m. tomorrow

at the Airport near Tokyo University.

You never told me why I was late.

You know what forget that.

You guys are gonna bring up the phone bill.

Pack up and go to the Airport.."

Sora gave one last text so he wouldn't bring up the phone bill:

"That sounds better.

Okay we're gonna pack up

and we'll meet you there.

Wait the FBI has a phone bill?

Dude I thought the FBI was like rich?

Isamu:

"Good make sure you guys are prepared

for anything that might show up.

Yes the FBI has a phone bill. Now stop texting!!

And yes we are rich. But we want to save

money for all our weapons besides

we still have to worry about

our loans. Just kidding. But we still wanna save money."

Everyone in the room started cracking up. They stopped texting. And finally went to sleep with some trouble.

The next morning they woke up early and they packed whatever they had at the hotel.

They went to the front desk and checked out. As they were putting their bags into their cars the manager ran outside with two letters.

"Hey!" called the managers, "A man said to give these to you, you guys were rooms 127, and 128 right?"

They all nodded.

"Well here." he handed the letters to them.

He gave 127 to the guys and 128 to the girls.

They opened the letters and they were both from Isamu; inside were their plane tickets and telling them to bring everything for they were going to be placed somewhere else, he also told them that their cars and other vehicles would stay here but they would receive the same types/versions of cars when they get to New York. Their money would be provided by the FBI.

They packed the rest of their things into the cars and drove back home.

The guys went to Hiroshi's house and the girls went to April's house.

Since Sora and Kairi came to Earth, the FBI gave April and Hiroshi new houses everyone's 21 so they all lived together.

They hurried and packed anything they had. One large suitcase was filled with food for the six of them; it was also stuffed with money and their weapons in there. The FBI has been sending money and paying for the house and the cars.

April, Hiroshi, Liang, and Naomi all left hand-written notes to their parents telling them that all of them, including Sora and Kairi, were going on a vacation. They told their parents that they did not know how long they would be gone and to not worry.

They drove to the airport and parked their cars. They got out of their cars and took out the suitcase with their weapons.

"Isamu said to be prepared for anything. I think we should be," said Hiroshi.

Everyone nodded and they took out their weapons and hid them carefully. As they approached the airport Sora just remembered that they forgot their luggage. They all headed back to their cars. But before they opened the trunks they heard some shuffling noises. Everyone was alert and they took out their weapons. Ready and alert……


	10. Leon and Yuffie

"Everyone needs to work together!" yelled Sora.

Everyone nodded.

Sora and Kairi charged at another group.

While Naomi stood her guard against another group, Liang came from behind and attacked with a thunder spell.

April and Hiroshi both worked together and charged at another group of Heartless behind Sora and Kairi.

Everyone else all charged at the last group and finished off the Heartless.

"How…did…they," huffed Liang.

"Know?" asked Hiroshi.

"Where…we…," said April

"Were?" finished Naomi.

"They're Heartless, what do you expect?" asked a voice and a man stepped out in the shadows."

"How…do…you…know?" asked Kairi.

"I was an expert," said the man.

"Behind you!" yelled Sora.

The man defeated the Heartless in one swing.

Everyone stood in awe: The man's sword was a huge blade, but the weird part was that his sword was actually shaped like a gun. Almost like a gun was attached to it.

"What is that sword?" asked Hiroshi.

"It's…" said the man.

"A Gunblade," finished Sora, "Leon!"

The man pulled off his hood and charged at Sora with the Gunblade.

Sora blocked it and countered it with a side swing. But Leon stopped his swing and used the hilt of his Gunblade and hit him in the stomach.

Sora groaned and he couldn't fight anymore.

"Hmph, it's been years and you still suck at fighting!" exclaimed the man named Leon.

"Yeah whatever," sighed Sora.

"Oh sorry, hey Leon this is Liang, Hiroshi, April, Naomi and Kairi," said Sora, "Guys this is Squall Leonhart."

"Yo," said Leon.

Everyone shook hands with Leon.

"Okay well you guys. We can't take the plane now," said Kairi.

"Yeah we can't. So what do we do now?" asked April.

"Where would we go?" asked Naomi.

"We have to go to a hideout." said Leon, "Cid's hideout."

"Cid's hideout?" asked Sora.

"Mmhmm," said Leon.

"Dude so how long has it been?" asked Leon.

Sora and Leon were sitting apart from the others while the others were talking about the hideout.

"Dude you don't know?" asked Sora, "It's been like 7 years."

"So Sora you're like 21?" asked Leon, "So I'm…"

Leon thought for a moment. He jumped and put his hand to his mouth. He shrunk back into the shadows and Sora thought for a moment that he had wrinkles in the darkness.

"I'm 32!!" exclaimed Leon. Leon weeped.

Sora laughed hard, "Oh! I can't breathe, my stomach hurts! AHHHH!"

"It's not funny man!" said Leon, "I hate being old!"

Leon frowned.

"Okay dude chill and let's get back to the group," said Sora.

Sora and Leon walked together back to the group.

"So what's the story behind you two?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well we're almost like childhood friends. It's been 5…"

"No it was 7. Man oh man. 7," sighed Leon.

Sora laughed, "Anyway we met in Traverse Town and we ended up fighting so it came to every time we see each other we fight and he usually wins."

Liang and Hiroshi laughed hard and they both fell to the ground.

"Hey I'm getting better!" said Sora stomping his foot.

"Well if you guys are done we can't take the Plane anymore and so we need to go to a hideout. Cid's hideout," said Leon.

He turned when a young woman's voice whined, "So you get an introduction and I don't. Hmph, unfair."

The woman stepped out. She wore a black and white ninja suit. The black mouth piece with a white figure on it was up and her face was concealed.

"So how 'bout it I get an intro," said the woman.

"You don't need one, jerk," said Leon.

"I am not a jerk!! You're the one who dragged me down here in the first place!" yelled the woman.

"Well it's not my fault but you were the only one there," said Leon, "Geez."

"Hey, Yuffie Kisaragi. Age 32. Nice to meet you all!" said Yuffie.

"Nice to meet you," said Liang.

"Yeah," said Naomi.

Everyone said hi to Yuffie.

"So we have all the introductions all finished and done lets get going. To Cid's hideout. I think Cid is there; we were to meet him there after we found you guys," said Leon.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other. "Ummm…Leon, Yuffie, when did Cid tell you to come over here and how long have you been here?" asked Sora.

"Umm…a long time, we don't really keep track of time but I think it was just yesterday. And I think we got here a month ago," said Leon.

Sora whispered to Kairi, "Remember time here and in the other world can be different so…"

"I know it makes sense," whispered Kairi.

"What?!" demanded Leon.

"C'mon you guys what?!" asked Yuffie.

Sora heaved a sigh, "Cid is…"

"He's dead," finished Kairi, "For us he died 7 years ago, I'm not sure about you guys but the fact is he died."

"NOO! No…No…" Leon cried and he knelt down, "He was like a father to me."

Yuffie's eyes filled up with tears and she knelt down and took out one of her daggers and struck it into the ground. Surprisingly the dagger stayed in. Yuffie's strength was usually underestimated by enemies. She got ticked off by that. She set down a jeweled dagger and a bracelet that obviously came from the Accessory Shop that Cid owned. Leon set down a glove that had one jewel and it shined brightly and he then set down a few potions and mythrils.

"He was the greatest 49 year-old Grandpa," sighed Yuffie.

"I told you a hundred times kid, I ain't your Grandpa."

Yuffie turned around and a man stepped out of the shadows, "Cid!"

Leon turned around too and ran to the man and immediately crashed into him knocking the man to the ground, "Dude why'd you do that?! You scared both of us!"

"Yeah!"

"GEEZ!"

"Well the Heartless were after me, so I knew I had to hide." answered Cid.

"But…" stuttered Leon.

"Yeah it's called years of making, building, and faking stuff at the Accessories shop."

"Huh. Well we have to go somewhere," said Yuffie.

"Well there was always that hideout that you mentioned, Leon," said Cid.

"Yeah but what about the Heartless?" asked Leon.

"Well this one is secret, you only found about it because I told you. Face it you can't survive while the Heartless are out without me can you?"

"NO!!" exclaimed Leon.

"Here we go."

Yuffie picked Leon up like how firemen pick up victims of fires and carried him to a car which apparently was theirs. It was an old pick-up truck.

The six saw the car and burst out laughing.

Soon Leon and Cid quieted down and wondered what was going on.

There was pointing and rolling on the floor because of the car.

"Why are you laughing?" Cid finally asked.

Hiroshi tried to come out all that came out was, "Th…Th.." and coughing, struggling to bring his breath back.

Liang tried to finish Hiroshi's sentence, "e c…e ca…" and then gasping for air.

Kairi shook her head, "Leave it to the boys to go all stupid and laugh so hard they can't breathe. Literally…"

April sighed, "It's your car."

"So what about it?" asked Leon.

"Well…" said Naomi, "It's old. Well and it's just old!"

"Hey this was all we could afford! Geez!" said Yuffie.

"Well okay I guess so," said Kairi.

It took two whole minutes to try and get the boys to stop laughing.

The boys stood up and breathed heavily. "Okay we're good now," said Sora.

Kairi chuckled and punched Sora lightly on the arm, "You sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" said Sora.

"Okay…" said Naomi suspiciously and giving him a cute suspicious look.

"I am honestly!" exclaimed Sora panicking.

"Hey relax!" said Kairi and laughed.

"Well if you say our car is like so old and dirty….and maybe needs a new paintjob…" answered Cid, "How'd you get here?"

"Well now that you're asking," said Hiroshi.

"You wanna call 'em Kairi? Sora?" asked Liang.

Kairi and Sora nodded and brought out a pair of keys. They pressed a button and at the far end of the corner two circles of lights lighted the parking lot. They pressed another button and the lights moved. Two new Malibu's came into view. One was Pure White and the other was Slick Black.

Cid, Yuffie, and Leon were speechless; all had their mouths open and dropped down.

"Okay so…7 years…Dammit! 7 years and you get a car!" exclaimed Leon and then he laughed and sighed, "and all we get is crappy old pick-up truck.

Yuffie laughed and then Cid.

"No one's driving except us," said Sora.

"What?!" exclaimed Cid, "I'm the oldest here! Besides I know where the hideout is."

"Well," answered Sora calmly, "It's my car. And besides you can sit in the front at least."

Cid sighed and then laughed, "I tried."

"Okay so Guys with me and Girls with Kairi," said Sora.

The cars approached them and the doors opened up. They opened upwards like sports cars or the Japanese cars. Again Yuffie, Leon, and Cid's mouths were open,

"Don't say anything, just get it," laughed Kairi.

She placed the suitcases in the back and she sat in the driver's side.

The car's engine was already roaring. There was a navigational system. "Okay," sighed Kairi when everyone was buckled in (automatically), "Where to?"

"Shibuya," answered Yuffie.

Now it was Kairi, April, and Naomi's turn to drop open their mouths, "You…You…have a hideout in Shi…Shibuya," stuttered April.

"Well yeah. We had enough money then," said Yuffie.

April and Naomi chuckled.

They climbed into the car and Kairi said, "We'll just follow you okay?"

Sora nodded.

"Be careful!" said Kairi, her eyes shining.

Kairi sat back down and asked Yuffie, "Hey do you want to sit shotgun?"

"Sure," said Yuffie as her eyes brightened.

Sora drove out of the garage and Kairi followed.

"What was that Kairi?" asked April and April said in a high-pitched voice, "Oh, be careful!"

Kairi laughed, "Oh come on, you guys, not again. Seriously I didn't want anything to happen. Trust me you would've said the same to Hiroshi."

April laughed, "Okay, you got me."

Yuffie had a quizzical look on her face, "What?"

"Oh, it's a long story," said Kairi.

"Well, we are going to Shibuya and it might take awhile Kairi," said Naomi.

Kairi sighed, "Okay."

**Meanwhile with the Guys**

"Did you hear that Sora?" asked Hiroshi and then he said in a high-pitched voice, "Be Careful!"

Sora laughed, "Stop geez, you probably would've said the same to April.

"Okay you got me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Both Leon and Cid were confused, "What?"

"It's a long story," said Sora.

"Dude, we're going to Shibuya, relax man we have time," said Liang.

Sora sighed, "Fine."

**Girls**

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Kairi.

"Well, I guess the beginning," answered Yuffie.

So Kairi started her story about where she had met Sora and how they adventured to find the Beast and Mickey and the others. When Kairi came to the part about how Kairi and Sora were alone together in the ship, April, Naomi, and soon Yuffie started to giggle, whoop, and tease Kairi. "Hey, Hey remember I'm driving!"

Kairi continued her story.

**Boys**

"Dude, where do I start?" asked Sora.

"Start from the beginning," answered Cid.

"Okay, well I was born in a hospital and I remembered..." said Sora but soon Leon interupted and said, "No! Idiot! When you met Kairi," Leon laughed and gave Sora a punch.

Sora laughed, "Oh, well you could've told me that!" So Sora started from when he met her at the hospital and had led her to the mission. When Sora came to the part where Kairi had fainted and Sora saved her, Leon and Cid were whooping. Sora laughed and continued on.

**Girls**

When Kairi finished her story all the girls went silent. There was an awkward silence then the girls started to tease Kairi.

"Stop," laughed Kairi.

"So, I guess you've been through a lot with him," muttered Yuffie.

"Ha, I guess so," sighed Kairi.

"You like him!" teased Naomi.

"Shush!" laughed Kairi and tried to give her a push but couldn't for she was driving.

The girls giggled, "Hey, come on I told you guys mine so I think you should tell Yuffie yours." said Kairi.

Naomi sighed, "Okay."

"Well, we met in high school."

"Yeah like senior year," said April.

Naomi laughed, "Yeah, well anyways it was two weeks before prom. It was kind of sweet how he asked me to prom. He gave me a text telling me to meet up at the mall taking the usual way. Well, on the way I saw the billboards. Of course, they said Congrats Seniors or something aobut Graduation. But then on the last seven billboards they said with vibrant colors: Naomi Narita will you go to the Prom with me? -Liang Takahashi"

"Aww," sighed the girls.

Naomi laughed, "I met him at the usual spot."

"Yeah, the food court," laughed April.

Naomi forced a laugh and continued, "I said yes and we ended up buying our prom clothes that day. Since then we've been together for three years. Even through college."

"Aw so sweet," said Yuffie.

**Boys**

When Sora finished his story the guys were giving him light punches telling him he got her. "Okay, I told you guys mine so now you gotta tell me yours."

"Okay fine here, I'll tell you mine," said Liang. He told the same exact story.

Soon all the boys were whooping and hooting!

"Dude geez," said Leon.

Cid laughed, "He's just jealous, he's had a lot of mishaps."

"Did not!"

"Do you want me to tell them or do you want to?" asked Cid.

Leon sighed, "Fine I'll tell you. Okay I was 25, 6 years ago. I was in college and one night while I was jogging, a young woman, blonde, blue eyes, nice body."

Liang and Hiroshi both cleared their throats. Sora started to laugh but Cid kept quiet. If either of them stopped laughing they would've seen a tear trickle down his cheek.

But Leon wasn't listening instead he continued, "She jogged right up to me, we didn't say anything for awhile. When I stopped she stopped and so we sat down to rest. She finally spoke and we started small talk, soon we were laughing and joking. I asked her to dinner and she did. But then a month later she told me she had pneumonia, and it was really bad. At that moment I asked her to marry me. But right duiring the wedding she died. She died with that ring on her finger and smiling."

The boys were silent.

"Dude, we're sorry."

"Yeah man sorry."

Sora sighed, ashamed.

Leon and Cid were silently crying and they drove on in silence. Leon was twirling the ring on his left hand.

**Girls**

"That was a cute story, true too," laughed Yuffie.

Mimi waved her hand and tried to bow, "Glad you enjoyed, but what about you?"

Yuffie laughed then sighed.

"Why what's the matter?" asked April.

"You really want to know the story?"

"Well if you don't want to tell us then that's okay, I mean April could tell hers right Ap?" laughed Kairi.

April gave a tug of Kairi's hair, "Fine, I'll tell you. Well unlike Mimi I met Hiroshi at college, Tokyo U. It was my sophomore year. We had like all our classes together."

"Aw, that's sweet," said Yuffie.

April laughed, "Yeah, it started you know like I dropped my pencil and he picked it up then a few days later we talked and he asked me to dinner that day. The next few months or so we became boyfriend and girlfriend and so since then it was like that. I've been best friends with Mimi since the 8th grade. Right Mimi?"

Mimi sighed, "We've been through way too much."

Yuffie laughed, "That was cute, I'm guessing you want to hear mine now?"

"Yeah!" said Mimi.

"Mimi!" exclaimed April and Kairi.

Yuffie giggled, "That's okay, I'll tell you."

There was a silence, Yuffie sighed.

"Okay well, I was 27, five years ago. I met him at a coffee shop, I went there regularly and he was new. I went there so much that everytime I went to the coffee shop he already had my order and sometimes he'd give me a piece of cake or a muffin."

"Aw," sighed Kairi.

"Yeah, so one day he gave me my order but with a piece of cake and this time with a note. He had asked me if I was busy tomorrow morning, 9. I thought, 'kay I'll go along, so I returned the note with my money and I had said no. He gave my order and the note said to wait. So, I waited. When he got on his break he came to me and we started small talk. The next day we ate dinner together. So we dated for the next month but always talking through coffee and pastry. One day he gave me a cake and I took a bite at one of the tables. I felt something hard I took it out and cleaned it. It was a ring, a diamond ring."

Yuffie heard the girls sigh and then, "Aww!"

"Oh my gosh, Kairi are you crying." laughed April.

Kairi sniffled and then giggled, "No and she turned away and looked at the road."

"Don't mind her, keep going," said Mimi.

"Well, I was so astonished I started to quietly cry. I was happy. I didn't know what to say. So, I kind of just walked out."

"What?!" exclaimed the girls.

"But I came back the next day, ready to give my answer. I found out he died. A friend of his told me, he was there. He told me that the Heartless had killed him. He was killed on his way to my house, he was confused about why I had walked out of the store. His friend was there to be his wing-man. From that day on, I told myslef I was never going to walk out on anything ever again!" Yuffie finished, "That's why I'm with Leon and Cid. Avenging Zane's death."

The girls in the car sniffled.

Yuffie laughed, "It was my fault." A tear fell down her cheek and landed on the diamond of her ring.

the rest of the ride was silent.

**Boys**

The boys stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

After 25 minutes they arrived at Shibuya.

Authors Note: Okay I'm the worst author in the world !! AHH !! It's my first fan fic and I leave my readers witout a chapter for at least a year !! I should be awarded the worst author in the whole wide world I'm sorry !! My family got a new computer and my USB crashed and I need to rewrite Chapter 11 and ahh im soo sorry !! I'm sooo very very very very very sorry sorry !! AHH !! please forgive me and continue reading my stories please ?? I'm soooo soryy -FnlDistance P.S. thank yous for reading tho !!


	11. Times Square and the Lead

"Wow! So amazing!" exclaimed Naomi.

April gasped, "A mall! The shopping mall! Oh my gosh!"

Kairi chuckled. She gasped as she came close to running a red light. Kairi smiled then her mouth dropped, "Look! The book store!"

Naomi and April stopped admiring the square and gave Kairi a weird look. They both had their eyebrows raised, "Kidding, I'm only kidding." Kairi smiled, "Look a romantic garden."

April and Naomi smiled. They turned to see the garden and they gasped, "So beautiful!"

"Turn here," said Yuffie, "Then just take straight all the way to the other square."

Kairi nodded and the girls continued to admire the lights and the stores. Yuffie just stared straight ahead and occasionally checking the rear view mirror to see the guys. She sighed and kept staring ahead. Kairi noticed her but left her alone, she planned to talk to her later.

They reached a second square. It was bigger more occupied. This square had many others stores. On the left the girls could see the most famous and most recent stores lining the street. But on the far right there were old run down buildings. They weren't that old but they didn't seem to match with the hi-tech buildings. Yuffie told them to continue to forward to one of the houses.

"Stop here." said Yuffie. They stopped in front of a small house. It was in between the last hi-tech building and the first old run down house. This house was one of the old regular houses. But looks were deceiving. They parked behind the house and climbed out of the car.

"W-Wow. It's nice," tried Naomi. She chuckled when Yuffie laughed at her.

"Nice try. It's okay though, watch, the inside will be better. Trust me," smiled Yuffie.

Naomi giggled and they followed Yuffie through the door. The boys following quickly behind. The girls gasped and the guys were amazed the minute they walked in. The walls were tall making the ceilings high. Wooden stairs and floors made the house seem dangerous yet heartwarming. The stairs spiraled up two floors. The first floor had many rooms and the third seemed mysterious. The house looked normal but something about it made everyone think there was something about it.

The living room was beautiful. A white, soft sectional couch took up almost half the rom. At each end two glass table tops finished with a dark wooden finish. Another glass table matching the ones at the end stood a few feet away from the couch acting as a coffee table. On the far right wall across from the couch stood huge big screen TV. It looked hi-tech with all the devices below the screen. On the back wall was a snack bar and a door that led to the kitchen. The girls and the guys rested on the couch and waited for Cid, Leon, and Yuffie.

Cid stood, "Well, what do you think?"

The girls giggled, "Too beautiful."

Cid smiled, "Well let's hang out. I want you guys to check out the town. If we hear from anything we'll come straight back."

The guys nodded and the girls dragged the guys outside. Leon, Cid, and Yuffie followed closely behind.

The girls were in the cars and the guys following behind in their car, "So where to?" asked Kairi.

"How about..."

"The MALL!!" exclaimed all the girls. They all giggled and Yuffie led the way to one of the biggest malls and there they shopped for hours, mostly just looking around. But in the end they a bought a few things: clothes, games, make-up. The necessites and the wants. After shopping, Kairi mentioned the garden that they passed on their way up there. They decided they would go they dropped off the bags at the house and walked to the garden.

They walked together until they reached the garden. At the garden they split up going their separate ways.

**Cid, Leon, and Yuffie**

"Wow!" exclaimed Cid, "I've never seen a girl shop like that."

Yuffie giggled, "Well, I was the only girl so I wasn't abe to open up like that." she smiled at a memory.

Leon laughed, "Well, hey the guys did some shopping too. Just they were all on games, and rarely on clothes." he laughed, "But Sora sure opened up. He was at one store and he ended up buying like half the store."

The three giggled and continued walking.

**April and Hiroshi**

"Wow Shibuya is so beautiful!" exclaimed April, "So many outlets!"

Hiroshi laughed and April's childness. He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. April was looking up at the star and once she felt Hiroshi's breath she turned and met his lips. April smiled and deepened the kiss.

**Naomi and Liang**

Naomi sat under the welcoming shade of a tree on a bench. Liang walked up and handed her an ice cream cone.

"Mmm," she sighed, "Thank you. Geez, it can only get so hot in Shibuya."

Liang laughed, "Maybe you're not just used to it. Back in Tokyo you were always at home, in an air conditioned room. Either you were reading or cleaning up the house."

Naomi giggled, "Yep! That's me!"

Liang smiled and stared at her while he finished his ice cream.

Naomi blushed, "Do you always have to stare at me?"

Liang nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips, getting up and taking her free hand. He laced his fingers between hers and they continued to walk. The sun was about to set and they wanted to see it.

**Sora and Kairi**

Kairi walked to a bench and Sora followed. Kairi laid down on top of Sora and laid her head and back against his back. They both looked up and saw the beautiful stars.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Kairi.

"You sure are," whispered Sora. He was staring at Kairi when she looked up but she quickly looked away her face reddening. She giggled, "Kairi. I want to give you something."

Kairi slowly sat up and saw Sora reach into his bag. He held his bag up and kept his hand in the bag, "Stick your hand in the bag." Kairi was hesitant, "Nothing's going to hurt you. Trust me." Kairi nodded and stuck her hand in the bag. She felt a soft point. Slowly Sora's hand led Kairi's up and out of the bag. When both of their hands emerged out came a star. No it wasn't a star. It was a fruit. A fruit shaped like a star.

Kairi gasped, "A poupou fruit?!" Sora nodded and they shared the star-shaped fruit under a starry sky.

They finished the fruit and walked back to the cars and met the others there.

"Well, I'm beat!" exclaimed Yuffie. The girls nodded and started to walk quietly chatting. The guys followed behind giving them some space. They soon reached the house and the girls immediately went to get ready for bed. The guys followed and finished and went to their rooms. The girls would sleep in the same room as would the guys.

"So, Kairi!" whispered Naomi throwing a pillow at her, "Wake up!"

"I'm awake!" answered Kairi throwing the pillow back at her.

"Geez, so much for whispering," said Yuffie sitting up.

"I know sheesh you guys are so loud. Go back to bed." sighed April.

"Well, I wanted to ask Kairi about Sora. It almost looked like you guys were about to kiss," said Naomi. At that April shot up and threw a pillow at Kairi.

"No WAY!" exclaimed April.

"Shh!" said Kairi, "No, we didn't kiss. But we did share a poupou fruit." When Kairi said poupou fruit Yuffie sat up. She looked at Kairi.

"We did he get one?" she asked. Kairi shrugged. Yuffie laughed.

"Wait what?" asked Kairi, "Did you share one before?"

Yuffie nodded, "Wait what's a poo poo fruit?" laughed April.

"Not poo poo. It's poupou fruit." said Kairi.

"It's a star-shaped fruit," said Yuffie, "It's said, in our world: that if you share a poupou fruit with someone, you'll be with them forever."

April and Naomi sighed, "Aww! That's soo sweet! Kairi!"

Kairi giggled and her face was red.

"Ah, Kairi your face is all red. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" asked Naomi.

Kairi laughed and threw a pillow at Naomi, "No."

The girls giggled and they soon fell asleep.

The guys were down the hall sleeping. But Sora couldn't go to sleep. He stared out the window and sighed. He turned back around and fell asleep in his sleeping bag.

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning!" exclaimed Kairi stretching. She had made breakfast for the girls and she was making more for the guys.

"Eh! This is delicious!" exclaimed Cid. Kairi giggled and served the rest of the food. Just right before they were about to finish their food, their phones went off. It was a text from Isamu:

Hey! It's been awhile! We didn't see you guys arrive on the plane from Tokyo.

Cid, Leon, and Yuffie were in the conversation now. Liang texted back:

Well, yeah. It took you guys awhile though.

Isamu:

What do you mean?

Your plane arrived like hours--oh. Sorry. We were pretty busy.

Liang:

Okay, whatever. We're not mad.

Isamu:

So if you didn't get off on your plane, where are you guys?

Liang:

Shibuya.

Isamu:

SHIBUYA?! How did you get there? Was it long?

Why didn't you text us or something?!

Liang stopped, "Do we tell them about Cid?" Everyone shook their heads, "Okay." He texted back:

Some Heartless stopped us and had to go somewhere.

If the Heartless attacked us then most definitely they knew where we were.

We had to leave so we decided Shibuya would be best. It's crowded and it can be hard to notice

people there.

Isamu:

Okay as long as you guys are safe. But where are you staying?

Liang:

One of Cid's old hideout.

Isamu:

Cid? You mean the dead old man?

Cid jumped up, "WHAT?!"

"Cid it's not his fault," said Leon, "you faked your death."

Cid sighed. Liang texted back:

Ahem. Yeah. Look we'll hang around here for awhile and we'll wait until you have some leads.

WE won't bring up your bill.

Isamu:

Thank you. We'll text you as soon as we can.

Liang closed the phone. He sighed, "Well, I guess we just hang out."

Everyone nodded. Kairi cleaned up the plates and got ready. She and Sora planned to go watch a movie.

"You almost ready?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes." said Sora from the bathroom. He walked out wearing a tight shirt outlining his toned muscles and jeans.

Kairi giggled, "Well, you look handsome."

"And you look beautiful," smiled Sora. He led her out of the house by her hand, "Hey we're going to watch a movie we'll be back!"

Sora took his car and followed the directions Cid gave him. They reached the theater and bought their tickets, they took their seats and waited for the movie. Kairi didn't know what movie they were watching but when she saw the opening the credits she gasped.

"Sora this is a scary movie!!" exclaimed Kairi.

Sora smiled, "Well, I'm here." he whispered in her ear.

Kairi sighed, "Thank you." They had shifted in their seats so they were laying down the way the did at the park. When Kairi was scared she would shift her weight and dig her face in Sora's shirt. When the movie was over Kairi and Sora walked out with their fingers interlaced.

They headed back to the hideout and called it a day.

The next morning they all decided they would look around themselves. But that day turned into another day of shopping and another walk in the garden. A few weeks passed and they finally received a text from Isamu:

Hey! Hope you guys like Shibuya. But I have some good news and bad news.

Good news is we have some leads. Bad news is you guys have to leave Shibuya.

Naomi:

Aww! I really liked the shopping malls! Oh well, so where's your lead?

Iasmu:

Well...

Naomi:

Isamu where?

Isamu:

New York, Times Square. Remember the plane that you weren't able to get on?

We found a lead a few days before you left but we lost that lead right when

you guys reached the airport.

Naomi:

Eh? Times Square! That's awesome! When do we leave?

Isamu:

Pack up today and we'll let you have one more day to shop and then we'll pick you up the next day.

Where's Cid's hideout?

Naomi, "Wait. Cid! What will we do? We can't just leave you three alone and to follow us."

The others nodded, "No, we can follow trust us."

"No, it's final you're going with us." said Sora, his voice firm. Leon was about to say something but he shut his mouth and nodded.

Naomi:

Isamu we met some friends while we were here.

Is it okay if we bring them along?

They don't know about us and you. They're just tourists.

Isamu:

That's fine. Good job, you guys have been keeping your secret.

Tell them to pack and we'll pick them up with you guys. How many are there?

Naomi:

Cool, there are three. We'll have them pack.

Isamu:

All right. We'll see you in three days.

Naomi closed the phone, "Well, we have them but they can't go like this especially Cid. He's supposed to be dead. Remember?"

The others nodded, "Disguises."

They smiled and dragged the three outside and into the cars. The guys seemed to have fun helping find disguises for Leon and Cid. Yuffie was giggling the whole trip.

They finished and decided: Leon would be a nerd, complete with pants up to the waist, a button up shirt with sweater vests, and big round glasses and hair slicked back. Cid would be gay. He woud have a crush on Leon who had was straight but knew Cid was gay. Yuffie was the downtown, from the streets girl with breakdancing pants and she could really dance mixed with her ninja skills. They arrived home and flung themselves on the couch exhausted.

"Wow! What a long day!" exclaimed Kairi, "But I think the disguises turned out really well."

They all nodded and turned the TV on. They placed in a movie and it started to play.

When it was over Kairi was asleep on Sora's chest and the others had gone to their rooms.

Sora held Kairi close to him and he could feel her beating heart, "Kairi." he whispered.

Kairi shifted her weight, "Sora." Kairi buried her face in his chest and soon fell asleep having a grip on his shirt.

The next morning everyone packed and they took their last walk in the garden.

**Cid, Leon, and Yuffie**

Yuffie sighed, "I don't know how Leon could pull of a nerd. I know Cid can pull of being gay."

"Hey!" exclaimed Cid. Yuffie giggled.

"Well, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," muttered Leon.

The three nodded.

**April and Hiroshi**

April giggled, "Well, I had fun picking an outfit for Yuffie. She looked like she had fun too." April smiled.

Hiroshi smiled and stroked April's hair.

**Liang and Naomi**

"Wow! New York!" exclaimed Naomi. They were standing at a brochures table just outside of the garden.

Liang chuckled and Naomi slowly walked away pouting. He stopped her by the waist, "You're so mean! Liang!"

Liang smiled and poked her nose, "Because you're an easy target."

**Sora and Kairi**

"Well, I'm going to miss this garden," whispered Kairi gently touching a pink rose.

Sora turned and saw Kairi's sad face. He frowned, "Don't worry," he whispered bringing himself closer to Kairi. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder, "I'll still be here."

Kairi smiled and turned around she laid her head on his shoulder and they stood there in that embrace. Kairi inhaled, 'I don't want this to end.' she thought.

Sora sighed, "Thank you," he whispered. He smiled and kissed her cheek. They realeased themselves and laced their fingers together and continued walking in the garden. They met the others at the entrance.

They all headed back to the hideout in sadness knowing that it would be their last day in Shibuya. They all tried to go to sleep but were unsuccessful. They all gathered in the living room watching their favorite movie.

The girls sighed, "I'm going to miss the shopping malls."

The guys nodded. After awhile the others retired to their rooms one by one.

**Cid, Leon, and Yuffie**

"Man. Guess we should practice." sighe Leon.

"I don't think Cid needs to practice." giggled Yuffie. She met the fate of a fluffly pillow. She smiled and threw it back at Cid.

**April and Hiroshi**

April sighed and lightly pounced on Hiroshi. He smiled and gave her a light kiss, "I'm going to miss Shibuya." he said standing up and looking out the window. April nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist behind him.

"April," said Hiroshi turning around to meet her face, "I Love you."

April stiffened but relaxed, "I love you too, my love." She sighed and felt the soft lips of Hiroshi against hers. She smiled and she parted her lips welcoming him in. Their tongues danced in newfound joy and love.

**Liang and Naomi**

Liang sighed and wrapped his arms around Naomi's shoulders. They swayed to their own music, "Naomi, I love you."

Naomi smiled, "I've been waiting for that for years." She kissed him and rested her head on his chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat.

**Sora and Kairi**

"Sora," whispered Kairi. She didn't expect him to answer back. He looked boyish when he slept. She ran her finger, outlining his finely toned body. Sora's hand found it's way to Kairi's flat belly and he started to draw figures on her chest. She gasped, "I'm sorry I thought you were asleep."

Sora opened one eye and started at her, "For you, I'm always awake." He smiled and digged his face in her neck. He sighed and inhaled smelling her sweet perfume.

The next morning they received a text from Isamu:

Hey we found a lead on a theatre in New York. So we're going to pick you up early.

Sora:

Sure whatever where do you want to meet the Square?

Isamu:

Yeah. We'll be there in few. Look for a limo that says KHO13 Kingdom Hearts, Organization

13

Sora:

Kay See yous!

They all sighed and headed to their rooms packing up their bags. They all drove to the Square and they all sadly left their cars. The limo arrived and they all climbed in. Half of the drive was silent. The limo arrived at the airport and they boarded a private jet. Everyone got into character.

"OMG! Look hun, it's a private jet," squealed Leon.

"Foo, we're ridin' in dat." said Yuffie.

"My calculations say-"

"You must be April's friends," said Isamu from behind them, he emerged from the passenger seat in the limo. His eyebrows were raised and they all had to bite their lips to refrain from laughing.

"Dats right bro," said Yuffie blasting her iPod she turned and started to breakdance and krump. She was really good at it. This only made Isamu raise his eyebrows even higher. (Is that possible? :P)

"Well, just follow me and we'll be heading to New York shortly." said Isamu boarding the jet.

A few minutes later they came off the ground and when they were alone the gang relaxed.

"Oh my gosh I think my eyes were about to burst," sighed Yuffie breathing heavily. Sakura laughed.

"I've never seen you dance like that. Actually I haven't seen you dance at all," said Leon.

"You never asked," said Yuffie sticking out her tongue, "I'm going to rest. We'll take shifts okay?"

The gang nodded and soon everyone fell asleep. It was April and Hiroshi's shift.

"Hiroshi?" asked April. He looked up and smiled. His smile made April's heart jump out. She started to cry silently. Hiroshi's smile faded.

"April? April, babe what's wrong?" he asked.

April shook her head, "I don't deserve you." Hiroshi lifted her chin and wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. But I love you and you love me, no one will get in our way." Hiroshi smiled and gave April a deep kiss.

"Maybe her brother will," said Isamu from behind them. April jumped and broke the kiss blushing; grateful for the lights off. April sighed and followed Isamu.

"So, your friends."

April chuckled, "We met the nerd in an alley, he was getting bullied. The girl we met on the streets, she won a dance but was attacked by Heartless not even knowing. The gay one, well," April inhaled, "I forgot where we met him."

Isamu laughed, "I don't really want to know what you did in Shibuya. Now go, go back to your lover boy." April giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. She skipped back to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi had his eyebrows raised, "If I didn't know you. No, if i didn't love you I would think your brother just made love to you." April gasped and slapped him on the arm.

"No, he just wanted to know about our friends," she said. 'That would never happen. I want you to be my first.' she thought.

Hiroshi smiled and cuddled close to her.

The next morning when the gang woke up the plane had already landed.

"Geez, when did we get down?" asked Naomi stretching her arms.

"Five hours ago," said Isamu on the intercom, "Come on breakfast is outside so let's hurry and we'll show you where our lead led us."

The gang nodded and gathered their things. They climbed off the plane and climbed into another limo. They took no notice of the two Honda's following them. They stopped at McDonalds.

"You call this a breakfast?" asked Hiroshi, "I mean you were driving a limo, I thought we would've gone somewhere else. But I'm fine with McDonalds."

Isamu laughed, "We just want to go unnoticed."

They all looked at each other and broke out laughing, "What?" asked Isamu.

"It's just that. If you wanted to go unnoticed you could've at least gotten a regular car. I mean your liscense plate too, it should've just been LIMO 2, or something like that." laughed Apri, "But hey the limo was comfortable too."

They finished their breakfast they headed back to the jet to pick up their luggage. They reached the jet and found two new Escalades in place of the jet. The girls squealed and the guys jumped all the way to the car.

They were so happy that they followed the limo to the hotel they would be staying at.

"Hey, did you guys notice that two Honda's have been following us?" asked Kairi, "Don't look back act casual. Turn on the radio."

Yuffie nodded and she stretched. She opened her visor and opened the mirror, she acted like she was fixing her make up and she then saw the two white Honda's traling behind. She took note of the licence plates. She smiled, 'This is going to be fun,' she thought, "Hey Kairi can I drive?" asked Yuffie.

Kairi raised her eyebrows at her, "Why? Oh, you mean-" Yuffie nodded. They swiftly traded seats and Yuffie drove casually for a moment. Then as if on signal the guys zoomed ahead and Yuffie followed. Yuffie went ahead again and she drove onto the highway leaving the limo. Yuffie looked at her rearview mirror, sure enough the white Hondas were still trailing behind. Yuffie quickly took a path into the small forest off the highway. She parked deep inside the forest with the guys right behind her. The white Hondas drove past and Yuffie sighed. She jerked up when she heard the screeching of tires and then the slamming of doors. Yuffie signaled the others to get out. They quietly closed their doors and their weapons materialized in their hands.

Two guys in black flowing robes with two human cops walked into the clearing where the group was. The gang gasped when they saw the humans. They eyes were black completely. Their guns raised at Sora and Kairi. The cops stepped forward. The gang stepped back.

"You guys. They're humans." muttered April.

Liang sighed, "April's right. Maybe just knock them out. But it looks like the robed guys are the source. Sora, Kairi, Cid, Leon, and Yuffie go to the robed guys. We'll get the two cops."

They nodded and Sora and the others charged at the robed men. The men easily side stepped each and every move. Sora stepped back and surprised both of them with a spiraling flaming wall. It stopped them and Kairi, Cid, Leon, and Yuffie finished them off. Once the robed men were done the two cops collapsed and formed back into heartless. Kairi screamed and finished off the two remaining heartless.

Slowly they walked back to the car driving back to Times Square using the navigation. The limo was just pulling in and they got away with their escape. Isamu stepped out of the limo and walked into the hotel. The guys stepped out and helped the girls out of their cars. Isamu gave them a piece of paper and it was a lead. Isamu left with few goodbyes and drove to the airport.

"Hey, let's check into the hotel and then we'll go to Cid's hideout," said Leon.

"How many freakin' hideouts do you have?!" exclaimed Hiroshi, throwing his arms into the air.

Cid laughed, "Don't even ask. Come one check in, we'll drop our stuff off at the hideout then we'll check out this lead."

The gang nodded. They walked into the hotel and the aroma immediately changed. Outside was the busy and happy chatter of people walking home from work. Inside there was no chatter. It could've been close to peaceful were it not for the dark feeling the hotel gave. The gang felt the aroma and all shuddered. They quickly checked and ran out. They relaxed when they came back outside.

They filed into their respective cars and drove off to Cid's hideout. They dropped off their bags and quickly drove their lead. They pulled in front of the old run-down theatre, "This is the place?" asked Leon, "Is the lead inside or outside."

"There's only one way to find out," said Yuffie and her weapon materialized in her waiting hand. She led the group inside. She found the switch for the lights and the stage lights blinded Hiroshi and April on the stage. Liang and Sora laughed at Hiroshi's reaction. But they soon quieted. They heard a shuffle on the far right balcony.


	12. Kidnapped

A man with a brown hood over his head stepped out.

Sora and Kairi gasped.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Cid.

Liang, Hiroshi, April, and Naomi were confused.

No one placed their guard down.

In a deep echoing voice the man said, "It is your destiny."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sora.

The man disappeared and in his place a handful of Heartless appeared. Black with their hungry yellow eyes.

Kairi flipped and kicked a Heartless up into the air as it fell she stuck her keyblade into its "heart."

Sora charged and four Heartless and swung sideways eliminating all four in one swing.

'They are strong,' thought the man in the brown hood. He was standing far off in one of the balconies. No one saw him nor did they see him leave.

They finished fighting and soon they were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

"Where did he go?!" demanded Leon.

The others didn't know what go into him. He was never this mad.

"Dammit!"

"Leon, Leon!" the others cried watching him in horror beat the ground breaking the stage. The floor collapsed and they fell.

**Roxas**

"What's going on?"

Roxas has been captured again by Malificent and Ansem.

"If you think you can just escape and let him escape you can't," said Ansem iciness in his voice.

Roxas smiled on the inside but held it. When he heard what Ansem said he winced and played along.

Malificent smiled, "Ro-"

But she was cut off when Roxas stabbed her and rushed to Ansem and successfully stabbed him. He disappeared poisoning them.

**The Gang**

"Man Leon!" exclaimed Cid. Hitting the ground trying to stand up but couldn't and found the ground mushy. He tried to see where they were but couldn't. It was pitch black.

"Dude, Okay, I'm sorry," was the reply from Leon. But it sounded faint.

"Cid?" asked Yuffie her head up, "Leon?" She freaked and tried to get up but found the same fate as Cid.

Cid and Leon answered. They tried to move to each other each following their voices.

They found each other after much difficulty, "Are you guys okay?" asked Yuffie.

"Dammit Leon! Why did you have to start pounding the floor?!" demanded Cid taking a hold of Leon.

"Well...It...I-"

"Shit Leon just tell me!!" yelled Cid tightening his grip on Leon.

Leon sighed, "Guys, I didn't tell you the whole truth about Krissie's death."

Cid loosened his grip. His eyes started to water hearing Krissie's name. But no tears came. He knew that this wasn't the time to cry.

Leon continued unable to see his friend's eyes water, "When I met Krissie jogging I knew I fell in love. Have you every wondered about 'Love at First Sight?'" He asked looking up into the darkness. He sighed, "I wondered and it came. It came in Krissie. I loved her. The night before she was diagnosed with pneumonia, I had a dream. One that I really didn't want to see but I couldn't stop it. I woke up with Krissie in my bed knwoing that tomorrow I would propose to her. But then she-"

"Leon," Leon turned to see Yuffie. It was her voice, "Leon, what was the dream?"

Leon sighed she looked into his eyes, "I saw- I saw that same man. The man with the brown hood covering his face. I saw him kill Krissie."

After those words he broke crying into Yuffie's shoulder. He felt Cid's hand on his back. The sound of splashing water broke Leon's cries. They looked around but it was no use it was pitch black.

"Leon!"

"Cid!"

"Yuffie!"

Six voices were heard simultaneously. "We're over here!!" called Yuffie.

"Follow our voices!!" said Leon.

The six followed relieved to find them.

"Look, we have to get out of here. Now," said Sora, "All this can't be under a stage."

They nodded in agreement. Hearing the shaking of heads Sora led the way, "I know a way out. We found one while trying to look for you."

They had to hold hands so as not to lose each other. They reached a light about four feet above them. They stood on each others shoulders ignoring the liquid on each other's legs. Sora reached the top and got up helping the others out. They looked back in the hole and heard someone vomit. They saw a lake of dark water. Not dirty water but black colored water. As they looked back each one could see their troubles.

Kairi saw her father's death and she threw up having to see her blood. Her vomiting broke everybody's gaze, the girls rushed to her helping her.

Once Kairi was finished they tried to figure out where they were. They found they were back in the theatre. Leon looked around the stage seeing if there were anyholes but only saw the one they came out of. But then Leon noticed that he had hit that same exact spot. He was getting spooked.

"Let's go before anyone else sees this," said Leon. Everyone followed him.

They walked a mile to get to their cars hoping whatever evil presence was around wouldn't have affected their cars. In their eyes, anything could happen.

They went to their respective cars and drove to Cid's hideout.

When they returned they washed up and fell asleep.

"No!"

"Kairi! Kairi! Wake-up!"

Kairi shot up and gripped Sora's shirt. She felt her eyes burn as a new wave of tears came falling down.

"Come here," said Sora. He felt Kairi's tears fall onto his chest. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here."

He felt Kairi relax and then she fell back to sleep on Sora's chest.

A few hours later everyone woke up except for Kairi. She was still sleeping on Sora's chest. Sora moved a stray hair off of Kairi's face.

Kairi shifted and woke up to Sora's deep blue eyes.

Sora stared back into Kairi's velvety purple eyes. "Morning sleepyhead."

Kairi heart raced when she finally realized she woke up on his chest. She breathed to try and slow down her heart. 'He doesn't even have morining breath!' Kairi giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora with his minty breath.

"Nothing," was the reply as Kairi rested her head back down. She looked down and saw that Sora's arm was around her waist.

"Hey sho-oh." Naomi walked in with Liang but seeing Kairi on Sora's chest she pushed him back.

"Hey why'd yo-?"

"Shhh," whispered Naomi.

Liang looked at Kairi and Sora, "Oh." He pushed back Hiroshi who was walking the way they just came. Liang mouthed, "Sora." Hiroshi understood.

**Later**

"All right so what happened?" asked Sora, "That whole pool of whatever could not be under a stage. The stage isn't even that high off the ground!"

Everyone nodded knowing that Sora was thinking logically.

"But then again, to some people Heartless aren't real," reasoned Cid.

Everyone agreed.

"Okay you know what, let's just get back over there and see if that hole is still there." said Liang.

They headed back to the theatre. They parked the cars but they didn't notice the other cars around them. They reached the theatre.

The girls gasped, "That's not possible," said Kairi.

The theatre was back and running again. It looked good as new.

"What?" exclaimed Hiroshi who just arrived along with the guys, "Okay you know we should at least see if this is an illusion."

They nodded and all bought tickets but apart from each other. They wanted to get things from each angle.

The play ended but they hadn't spotted anything unusual. They went backstage.

"Hmmm..."

Kairi was talking to the actors and actresses congratulaing them in their performance.

It was time for the theatre to be closing. The gang met at the cars.

"Okay! What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Leon.

"I'm not sure." muttered Kairi she felt Sora's arms around her waist.

"It's something to worry about. But let's sleep on it." Kairi turned and saw the tiredness in Sora's eyes.

She nodded, "All right, let's go."

They drove back home to the hotel this time. They had the presidential suite with four rooms and two bathrooms.

The couples went to each room and the three: Leon, Yuffie, and Cid went to the fourth room.

**Liang and Naomi**

"So how about today?" asked Naomi resting on Liang's chest.

"It was fun. But wierd at the same time." said Liang stroking Naomi's hair.

His hand stroked nothing. He looked down. Naomi wasn't there.

**April and Hiroshi**

"That was weird wasn't it?" asked Hiroshi.

April nodded as she slipped into her pajamas. She pounced onto Hiroshi and gave him a deep kiss.

Hiroshi's hand found it's way to her back and up to her bra strap. He stopped when he felt nothing there. April's cherry flavored lipstick was still on his lips. He opened his eyes and didn't see April there.

**Sora and Kairi**

"I could tell you were tired." said Kairi she said through her bathroom door. The bathrooms were in their room and Leon, Cid, and Yuffie's.

"Thank you soo much, I was," said Sora. He scooped her up in his arms and gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

But in between the kiss Sora felt Kairi's prescence dissappear. He opened his eyes and saw that Kairi wasn't there.

**Leon, Cid, and Yuffie**

"Hmmm..." Cid wondered. He sat on his bed.

Yuffie walked out, "That was wierd today."

Yuffie screamed. Cid and Leon ran out and didn't see Yuffie.

Leon and Cid ran to April and Hiroshi's room. Hiroshi wasn't there. They moved to Liang and Naomi's room. Hiroshi was there with a sobbing Liang.

"Where's April and Naomi?" asked Leon.

Hiroshi and Liang just shook their heads.

"Come on we have to go to Sora's room." said Cid. 'Hopefully she's not gone too.' he thought.

They nodded and ran into Sora's room. Sora's room was a mess. His keyblade was out. He was attacking nothing.

"SORA!" yelled Leon, "STOP!"

Sora turned and collapsed. Leon rushed to his side. Sora gripped his sleeve, "She's gone."

Sora's eyes burned with tears but he stopped when he noticed that it was just guys in the room, "Where's Yuffie, Naomi, and April?"

The guys shook their heads.

"Dammit!" Sora pounded the floor, "What happened?"

They told their stories. It looked like all the girls went missing.

"Who?"

Leon was scowling, "I think I have an idea. Who."

They looked at Leon, "Organization XIII."

Hiroshi, Liang, and Sora looked at him with confused looks.

"What?"

"Organization XIII. The notorious black hooded gang. I'm suprised, Sora, that you wouldn't know they came from your world." said Cid pointing to Sora.

"Organization X-I-I-I," Sora thought for a moment. He never learned Roman Numerals, "Oh you mean Organzation Thirteen."

Cid and Leon nodded. Sora gulped. He, Donald, and Goofy were attacked by them once. A man who didn't have his hood on. He had spikey hair like Sora but it was red and he had tatoos on his face.

"This-"

"Sora calm down will you?" said Hiroshi, "Okay all we need to do is think and calm down."

Sora nodded, "Okay you're right but where would Organization 13 take the girls?"

"Wait they're all girls." said Leon.

"So?" said Liang.

"Okay, from what I know most of the members of Organization of 13 are men."

Sora started to sweat and worry. They couldn't capture the girls because they were just perverts. No, Organization 13 are respectful men. That's right it couldn't be.

"But-"

"I know what you're thinking. They are respectful men with great pride and they wouldn't stoop so low to just fulfill their pleasure." said Leon.

"How would-"

"Just be quiet and think," said Cid.

Sora kept his mouth shut. But then wondered, 'Organization 13 wouldn't know where we were staying unless...' Sora gasped, "You guys don't think that someone is watching over us? Or like knows where we are 'cuz the only people who know where we are is the FBI and Isamu and us."

"You're right! But could one of us be a betrayer?" said Hiroshi.

"Ne, I doubt it," said Liang, "We wouldn't be able to do it on our own. Besides we're always in pairs and the others would probably know."

They all nodded, "But then who? This only narrows it down to Isamu."

"But he couldn't. No, he wouldn't would he?" asked Hiroshi. He worried for if it was true April would breakdown.

"I'm thinking it is now look we have a text." said Sora.

Isamu:

Hey guys what's up?

How has New York been? Any leads?

Sora:

Nothing much. New York has been fun, so many sights to see.

We checked the theatre but nothing was there.

Isamu:

That's good. Okay that theatre, we're asking you to check it out again.

Affirmative? Over and out.

Sora closed the phone and leaned back. He sighed and his head started to hurt he was thinking too much. He went to the kitchen and took out an Advil. He was about to pop it into his mouth when Liang stopped him his head catching the pill inches before Sora's mouth. Sora turned his head to glare at Liang but Sora found Liang with an angry face.

"How could you be soo stupid!" Liang yelled inches from Sora's face.

"Dude. You're inches before my face all right you don't need to yell." replied Sora.

"Okay, sorry but we have to be careful, we don't know who we're up against and we definetely don't know if everything in here is trapped or something. We have to be careful. Pills are especially easy when it comes to poisoning." said Liang.

Sora shrunk back and nodded. 'He is right.' thought Sora. Sora sighed, "Okay. So, who do you think it is?"

They shrugged. They paced the room in thought. "Who?"

Sora gasped, "That-That Man!"

"Who?" asked Hiroshi.

"The man in the hood," replied Leon from the far side of the wall.

"Okay. Seriously who was that man? Wait why did you get all angry and break the floor of the stadium?" demanded Sora.

"Well-" Leon started to say but was soon cut off by a black hole that formed in the middle of the room.

"Huh?" Liang and Hiroshi stood up and backed into a wall. Followed by Sora and Cid. Leon remained calm.

A man in a black hood stepped out. He pulled down his hood. He had sandy brown hair and his hair was spikey like Sora's. Sora gasped. The boy looked almost like him.

"Wh-"

"Shut up and listen." stated the boy.

Sora shut up and leaned back against the door.

"Roxas," said the boy. Sora gasped and jumped up charging to him. Sora's keyblade was out but Roxas countered with his own...

"Keyblade!" gasped Liang.

"What the heck?" wondered Hiroshi.

Sora stepped back in shock. "You-You Have"

"Will you just let me explain?!" Roxas yelled.

Sora put his keyblade away as Roxas did the same but neither placed their guard down.

"Why are you here?" growled Sora, "You caused soo much trouble that day!"

"What? Day?" asked Roxas.

"It was Naomi's 21st birthday!" exclaimed Liang, "I'm-A man came. He was in a black hood it covered his face a lot like your hood."

"The man mistook me for you," screamed Sora, "It's all your fault!"

Roxas waved his hand and apologized, "I'm sorry but I had to."

"Had to what?" demanded Hiroshi. When there was no answer Hiroshi charged at Roxas and held him up by the collar, "ANSWER ME!"

Roxas sunk down, "I rescued your friends..."

"Whi-not no way you really?" Sora gasped and looked Roxas straight in the eye.

Roxas nodded. "Then WHERE are they?" demanded Sora.

Roxas looked down but then looked up and smiled, "Behind me but-"

At that moment another hole appeared and two people walked out but they looked like they were carrying something. Both of them.

"Yo." said the red haired man.

The man with white long hair just nodded his head as they both placed their luggage on the bed.

"Na-Namine! Riku!" exclaimed Sora running to the bed.

"They're just sleeping. We came from some a trouble." said the red haired man. His hair was spikey but straight as it flowed down. He had tattoos underneath his eyes.

"They just need their rest until they can feel better. Just please let them sleep," said the white haired man calmly, "Hi, I'm Ansem the Wise."

Leon and Cid's eyes were wide open, "You can't be."

Ansem only nodded, "I do believe that you have some friends missing."

"Nothing less from Ansem the Wise." sighed Cid.

"In the morning when these two wake up I have an idea about where your friends are."

They nodded but they couldn't go to sleep the only ones who could go to sleep where the strangers, Roxas, and Sora's friends.

**The next morning...**

"Get ready and we'll talk after," said Roxas.

"Why do I have to take orders from you?!" exclaimed Sora. He came up into Roxas's face.

Roxas backed up, "Whew! You stink thats why!"

Sora sunk back, "You're right." He sighed and climbed into the shower.

They got ready and they met with Roxas in the kitchen.

"Okay tell me now!" demanded Sora.

"You were always so loud in the mornings," groaned Riku.

"Riku!!" Sora yelled. Sora ran to Riku and tackled him.

"Good to see you too." said Riku.

"What's with the ruckus?" a female voice could be heard in the hallway.

"Namine?"

"Mmhmm..." replied Namine.

"Oh my gosh it's so great to meet you!" said Sora but then he frowned, "Did you hear about the girls?"

Namine's eyes suddenly turned sad. A single tear rolled down her cheek, "Yeah, I have."

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Sora but Roxas interupted saying, "Organization 13 and their two leaders."

"And who are they?" asked Leon.

"Malificent and Ansem th-" Roxas was cut off. Suddenly his eyes turned black and his hood came up.

"I hear you were talking about me." Roxas's voice changed and it was deep but then Roxas's voice turned back to normal, "You can't!!"

Roxas turned back to normal, his hood fell back. "We have to hurry."

"What was that just now?" demanded Hiroshi, anger in his eyes.

**Somewhere nearby...**

"Damn! He cut me off. Looks like his powers are more than we thought." said the same deep voice as Roxas when he changed.

Malificen nodded, "We'll have to find another way."

The owner of the deep voice nodded, "Of course. We have to attack at his weakest point." Ansem nodded evilly, rubbing his hands together.

Malificent chuckled, "Wow, you've found a new level of evil Ansem."

**The gang**

"Okay they have to be nearby. It's too difficult even for them to control somebody," said Roxas, "Hurry and we might be able to catch them!"

They nodded and searched. An hour later they met at Cid's hideout in failure.

"DAMN!" Sora yelled pounding on the table causing their tea and snacks to jump up. Sora's eyes were balls of fire.

"Sora! Relax! This is what Ansem and Malificent want. They want us to become reckless and angry. Then only our hatred will blind us in rescuing the girls." said Roxas calmly.

Sora relaxed but he was still angry. Leon said from the back wall of the room, "But we can use our hatred in a positive way."

Sora gave him a confused look, "We can be blinded by hatred but only enough so we can see. We could use our courage and our drive to save the girls."

"You're right," said Hiroshi walking in with more tea, "We should focus on the girls."

They nodded. The next day they would search some more. But the next day came and they searched for what seemed like ages. Those hours turned into the day and that day turned into days. They still couldn't figure out where or who they could've been kidnapped by. It was three weeks after the girls had been kidnapped.

All of them could barely sleep but they decided that they would sleep in shifts and in pairs.

Namine and Riku were up and it was their shift.

"You know I'm a little bit hungry," she replied hearing her stomach growl, "Wait here 'kay?"

She winked at him as she walked to the kitchen. Riku heard a scream a few seconds later and the crashing of dishes could be heard.

"NAMINE!" screamed Riku running through the kitchen door followed by the others, "This is our fight now."

They all nodded and tried to get some sleep. They couldn't. The next morning Riku woke up early with Ansem, Roxas, and the red-haired man. They came back that late evening.

"Did you get anything?" asked Roxas from the kitchen.

They shook their heads and got ready for bed.

Sora was awake he couldn't go to sleep. He sat up in his sleeping bag hoping he wouldn't bother the guys on their shift.

"You know when we rescue the girls, if we rescue them, you won't have enough energy to even run to the girl. If you don't get some sleep you won't even be able to run to her. She'd probably be sad that you wouldn't be able to see her." said the red-haired man.

"You're right. Axel," said Sora, "But I just can't go to sleep."

Axel nodded, "I understand but try to. Well since you can't go to sleep now how about you tell me about this girl, umm...Kairi? Was it?"

Sora rolled his eyes. Sora knew that Axel knew her name but then he nodded, "Yeah."

"Tell me," Sora looked at Axel meeting Axel's gaze, "about her."

Sora smiled looking up at the moon remembering Kairi's violet eyes, "What do you mean. Like how she looks?"

Axel shook his head, "No. I mean I already know what she looks like, I meant like how you guys met."

Sora sighed and turned his head trying to hide his anger but he was unsuccesful.

"Okay look. I came from Organization 13 and we've been watching you guys for awhile. We betrayed the Organization. We meaning Roxas and I." said Axel, "Organization 13 was hell. Everyday was killing innocent people. I couldn't take it. I jus-"

"That's fine I understand. Even I myself would never be able to do that." Sora sighed, "Well I met Kairi at a sort of bad time. But something was calling me to the hospital I'm not sure what but I came prepared and I was glad I did."

Axel nodded, "I bet you it was Ansem."

Sora nodded and continued, "I came right when her father died. She was in the waiting room she looked like she needed some cheering up so I talked to her. When she turned her face and I saw her purple eyes, red hair, and perfect white teeth I felt like my heart jumped out of my chest. But I knew I had to say something before she would just turn away again. I didn't what that image to go away. I started small talk because I had surprised her. But she was soon called by the nurse. She hurried away to her father."

Axel laid his head back and sighed.

"I stayed. Something was telling me to stay so I did. I followed her to the parking lot but I was too stupid to notice the Heartless that showed up and killed her father. But what really struck me was that the Heartless was using a gun. But it could've been my eyes because I saw that the Heartless was a little bit taller and standing erect."

Axel suddenly sat up and looked into Sora's blue eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I shook it off and ran to her I saw that her father was dead. I had to take her away before the police came. I didn't know what to say but she traveled with me avenging her father's death."

Axel shook his head and thought, 'How could Heartless even...' Axel's eyes brightened but Sora was to busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice. 'Unless...they're not...'

A crash sounded behind them and a knife shot threw the window. It flung to the wall and landed on one of the cabinets. When it was safe both Axel and Sora stood up and saw a note on the knife.

Sora reached for the note and he gave the knife to Axel. Axel studied the knife but dropped it feeeling a shock and gasped but Sora was busy reading the note.

_We have your precious flowers._

_Come to Times Square at five o'clcok tomorrow._

_If you still want your precious women._

_You don't know what might happen..._

Sora suddenly punched the wall in rage. By now the other guys were awake and the note was on the floor along with the knife.

The guys read the note. They couldn't go to sleep that night. They were all awake and couldn't wait for tomorrow. They wanted the girls back. No matter what.

Tomorrow came and they prepared for five o'clock. Axel told them that the knife belonged to an Organization 13 member named Larxene. Axel told them that Larxene liked to play dirty and she loved to see others suffer. She was cruel and Axel had dispised her and used her for his betrayel. They would have to be careful around Larxene.

It was four thirty and they arrived at times square at four fifty five. When the clock chimed five they received a phone call from the girls' captors.

"Your right on time," said the dark husky voice.

"That's not Larxene," whispered Axel. They nodded.

"Of course we are." said Sora. They had connected their phones so that it wouldn't look like they were all huddled together making them an easy target. No, they spread out.

"Well then if you want your girls back walk to the J.W. Marriott. Go to the desk manager and say that Lawrence called for us. Follow his directions."

Sora and the others hung up and they walked to the J.W. Mariott. They went to the front desk and said that Lawrence called.

The front desk person immediately looked up and saw nine men with anxious face. The man nodded and handed them room keys to room 213.

They ran up the stairs to room 213 they unlocked the room and ran in.

The TV was on. There the screen was filled with the girls. They gasped and saw what they were sitting in. They were blindfolded and tied up to chairs. They were sitting in pools of blood.

Then a man's hood replaced the picture of the girls. His face was still unseen. "You see your precious flower Sora." Sora's head shot up, "You know where the girls are. Just think."

Sora relaxed and thought. He remembered the dream he had the othe day. He gasped and ran out and ran all the way to the old stage where they had been a few days earlier. The guys followed.

Sora's assumption was right, they arrived at the theatre and found that it was back. Back to when it was abandoned and old and rusty. The guys gasped and followed Sora inside, weapons materializing.

Inside was the old stage but Leon's hole was there this time. Sora jumped in with a flashlight and the guys followed. "Kairi!"

Something moved to the right of Sora. It looked like a Heartless but it was clutching something and it was standing erect.

"Axel," said Sora, "It's."

Axel put his hand on Sora's shoulder for he looked like he was about to break out crying but Sora held the tears, "If there are more you can get your revenge. I have a feeling though that someone is controlling it not just the Heartless itself."

Sora nodded and charged at the Heartless. The Heartless raised its arm and pulled the trigger. Sora easily dodged it but the Heartless was now shooting non-stop. Sora stood and swung his keyblade in a circle increasing his speed as he went. He made a shield when the Heartless stopped to reload Sora took his chance and charged. He killed the Heartless but more popped up.

The guys stood ready and they charged. They finished them off but they were exhausted. Larxene saw her chance and appeared before the guys light filling the place. The flashlights were turned off.

Larxene clapped her hands, "Well. You two are the same as always."

"Give them back Larxene!" demanded Roxas, successfully stabbing her.

"Roxas! Stop we might need her for info!" yelled Cid.

Roxas held her by the neck though. He was careful not to choke her, "Fine. Where are they?"

Roxas tightened his grip, "They're right behind you." said Larxene choking for air.

Roxas loosened his grip but he didn't let go. He turned and he saw the girls sitting in their chairs The chairs were in pools of blood. Roxas stayed where he was while the others freed the girls.

"See you do have enough strength to run to her," said Axel behind Sora's ear.

Sora smiled as he scooped Kairi into his arms. He noticed all the girls were unconscious. He sighed, relieved that they were safe.

The guys brought the girls out to the hole they came in and brought them up to the stage. Roxas was already up there, "Now. Larxene. Tell me. Who told you? Who told you to command these humans." Roxas pointed to one of the shadows in the audiences seats.

Liang, Hiroshi, Sora, Cid, and Leon gasped. They were humans. Humans killed Kairi's dad. Humans captured the girls. But under who's command?

Larxene gave an evil laugh, "I'm never going to tell you!" At that moment Larxene took one of her knives and stabbed herself multiple times. She died and Roxas released his hand from Larxene's neck. They went outside and was about to bury Larxene but her body disappeared leaving only her hooded clothing.

The guys sighed in relief and headed back to the hideout. They all took a shower and each waited for the girls to wake up. The girls woke a few hours later.

**Kairi**

Kairi opened her eyes and found herself staring into Sora's blue eyes. He stared back. Kairi's heart skipped a beat.

"Morning sunshine." said Sora moving a stray hair off her face.

Kairi smilled and buried her face into Sora's chest. She burst into tears.

Sora lifted her head and stared into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Kairi sniffed, "I was so scared! I-I didn't know what I would do. Oh Sora I'm sorry!"

Sora kissed her forehead, "It's not your fault. Besides I found who killed your father. But now is not the time. You need to rest." He wiped Kairi's tears and Kairi fell back asleep on Sora's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**April**

April moved her face but found she couldn't. Slowly she opened her eyes and they soon adjusted to the sunlight. She looked and saw Hiroshi beside her, sleeping. He had his arm around her waist in a tight grip.

April turned to face Hiroshi. She ran her fingers through his hair and she kissed him. He returned the kiss.

April broke the kiss, "I didn't know you were awake." She giggled.

"Mmm," moaned Hiroshi, "I'll always be awake for you." At that he kissed her passionately.

**Naomi**

Naomi moved her arm and found itself against someone's chest. It was muscular and well built. Naomi smiled and sighed.

Naomi felt another hand atop of her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Liang staring into her emerald eyes. He stroked her sandy brown hair.

She kissed him and smiled, "Thank you." She rested her forehead against his.

He smiled and held her neck while he kissed her. He felt tears on his cheek. He pulled away from the kiss and saw that Naomi was crying.

Naomi saw his eyes and whispered, "I thought I would never see you again. I feel like this is too good to be true. I love you my Fine Prince."

Liang smiled and kissed her again passionately, "I love you my Delightful Lady."

**Yuffie**

Yuffie slowly opened her eyes and saw Cid and Leon sitting down. She sat up on her bed. Leon and Cid placed down their remotes and walked to Yuffie.

"How are you? Are you okay?" asked Leon.

Yuffie smiled at Leon's worried face and she poked it, "Stop being my father. I'm fine thank you."

Cid sighed and walked back to the game. Yuffie smiled, "Well hello to you too grandpa."

Cid made an angry face, "I told you many times I'm not your grandpa!" Cid threw a pillow at her and Yuffie got it head on.

"Hey!" Yuffie threw it back but it hit Leon instead.

Leon laughed and hit Cid with another pillow.

**Namine**

Namine groaned as she sat up. 'Where am I?' she thought.

"You have to rest. You've been through a lot. Even though you didn't know it." said Riku beside her. He was standing against the wall.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Your with some friends of ours," said Axel 'I think you might know one of them.' He thought, 'I know I do.' Axel sighed looking out the window.

"Wait where's Ansem and Roxas?" asked Namine

"Behind you." came two voices behind her and they stepped out of the shadows.

"Roxas!" she threw her arms around him and he had to pry her arms off.

"Okay good to see you too." said Roxas.

"Riku's right. You need some rest." said Ansem.

Naomi nodded and laid back in bed. She immediately fell asleep.


	13. Reunited

They all awoke a few hours later.

Sora and Kairi were awake and eating breakfast.

April and Hiroshi decided to stay in bed and Liang and Naomi ate breakfast in their room.

Leon, Cid, and Yuffie stepped out to buy more groceries. Roxas and the others stayed in the room for Namine was still asleep.

Liang and Naomi walked into the kitchen with their dirty plates, "Hey!"

Naomi ran to Kairi and gave her a huge hug, "Oh this feels weird but I feel like I haven't seen you in like forever!"

The two girls squealed and ran hand in hand to April's room. They knocked on the door and April opened it, "Naomi! Kairi!"

"April!" the girls squealed tackling her.

"Hey don't her hurt! I might need her tonight," smiled Hiroshi deviously. April threw a pillow at his face but giggled and gave him a light peck before running with Naomi and Kairi to the den.

Hiroshi was smiling on his way to the kitchen. Leon, Cid, and Yuffie walked in with their hands full of groceries.

"Is everybody awake?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah," lied Leon, 'well at least most.' He thought. The guys decided that they wouldn't tell the girls about their extra guests. They needed to rest a little bit more and they thought that the girls wouldn't be able to handle all that info...especially Kairi but none of them knew that yet. Except for Sora and Axel.

"So what'd you guys get?" asked Hiroshi.

"Just food." said Cid, "When we're finished we need to talk later." Yuffie had left to join the girls in the den. The guys nodded, "We have to tell them someday."

"But when?" asked Sora, 'I don't think Kairi could take it knowing that her sister is here.' he thought, 'I knew I was when I saw Riku again.'

"Well we'll have to see how Namine is first. She's been sleeping a lot lately," sighed Leon. The door to their visitors was locked and it was a room that no one would usually go into. The guys agreed and they began to put away the groceries.

"Hey, Yuffie!" squealed Naomi. They were in the den and they felt like "catching" up even though they'd just been asleep. To the girls it felt like forever since they'd seen each other.

"Hey! Oh my gosh, doesn't it feel weird?" asked Yuffie, "I mean it feels like I haven't seen you guys in like forever!"

Naomi and April squealed, "Yeah! Come on we should go out shopping."

Yuffied nodded but then Kairi stated, "Remember we have to keep our guard up okay? Oh hey could we bring the guys?"

The girls giggled and knew what Kairi meant. They nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey! Can we go shopping?" asked Kairi hopefully. The guys groaned but got ready anyway.

"Thank you!" said April, wrapping her arms around Hiroshi and gave him a peck on the cheek before he went to his room to get ready.

"I'll be back okay, I just have to grab something real quick in the room. Hey Leon, Cid, Liang, can you come with me?" asked Sora.

The girls gave them weird looks but let them go. The guys headed to their guests room and they knocked their secret knock. Roxas answered the door and let them in. He closed the door and locked it.

"Okay we're going to go shopping do you guys need anything?" asked Sora walking over to Namine who was still sleeping.

"Maybe just a few clothes for Namine. Us guys we're fine." said Ansem.

Sora nodded, "Could you also watch over the hideout? You guys can eat but please be careful and make sure that none of the girls can see you."

They all nodded, "Can I ask again why we can't see the girls?" asked Roxas.

"Well I think we should wait until the right time. Besides I don't want Kairi worrying about Namine. She has been sleeping a lot lately." Sora sighed.

"Yeah. We'll inform you when she wakes up. We have cellphones so we'll keep in touch." said Axel.

Sora nodded and walked out with the other guys, Roxas locking the door.

Namine groaned and shuffled in the bed but she didn't wake.

The guys sighed, worried.

Meanwhile the girls and the guys headed out to Shibuya. They went shopping and Sora had bought some clothes for Namine. He suspected that she was the same size as Kairi.

They shopped until it was dark and they could see the bright neon lights lighting the streets of Shibuya. They decided to go to the garden that they had been the first time they were there, and the time that Kairi and Sora shared a paopou fruit (I hope I spelled it right!).

They all went their separate ways.

**Leon, Cid, and Yuffie**

"Man Yuffie you had us worried!" exclaimed Leon.

Yuffie just giggled and finished her bread, "Well, excuse me! It's not my fault that I was kidnapped. Geez give me a break," Yuffie laughed, "I was scared to death too!"

"Well, sorry. It's just that you disappeared so suddenly. I thought you had run away. I didn't know you hated me that much," pouted Leon.

Yuffie countered with another pout, "Don't worry. Next time I disappear it won't be because I was kidnapped." Yuffie said playfully sticking her tongue out.

Leon waved her off and they walked farther into the garden.

**April and Hiroshi**

The two held hands and walked into the garden. They stopped and Hiroshi magically pulled out a blanket. They lay on it looking up at the starry night.

"April?" asked Hiroshi turning to stare into her amber eyes. He started to stroke her black hair.

"Hmm?" she replied turning to meet his emerald eyes. She reached up and ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. She gave him a light kiss.

Hiroshi returned the kiss, "Thank you for coming back."

April laughed, "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Hiroshi gave her fake sad look, "Why's that?"

April gave him a playful slap on the arm, "You know why. You rescued me!" she finished her voice a little raised but then she whispered, "You rescued me my Honest Man."

Hiroshi purred and gave her a kiss on the neck, "I love you my Little Month."

April giggled and raised his head to stare into his eyes and she gave him a passionate kiss.

**Liang and Naomi**

"Liang," said Naomi stopping and staring into the sky, "Do you love me?"

Liang stopped and turned her. She saw the hurt in his eyes, "Why would you ask that? I love you more than anything in the world." There was no hint of lying or shame or even remorse. He meant it.

Naomi moaned, "Mmmm, I knew it." She reached up and gave him a passionate kiss. Their tongues finally exploring untouched places. Naomi moaned again and Liang pulled her closer so he could deepen the kiss, "I love you my Fine Prince."

Liang smiled and they continued walking, hand-in-hand.

**Kairi and Sora**

They were at the spot where they had first shared the paopou fruit, "Sora?" asked Kairi she stared into the sky.

"Yeah?"

"Did we really share a paopou fruit here?" asked Kairi.

Sora looked at her and tried to hide his hurt, but he answered trying to hide it, "Yeah." but his voice broke.

"Sora? What's wrong?" asked Kairi turning to meet his hurt eyes, "I'm sorry. It's just that when I was captured I felt like I had lost something. Like something was missing. I'm so sorry." She dug her face into his chest and started to sob.

"Kairi, I forgive you," whispered Sora, "Will this make it all better?" Sora lifted her head, wiped her tears and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm."

Sora pulled away, "I take that as a yes," he chuckled and gave her another kiss. Kairi felt her lips being parted by Sora's tongue. Kairi moaned and their tongues danced.

**Back at the Hideout**

"Look I'm hungry you guys want anything?" asked Axel.

The others nodded and Axel quietly made his way to the kitchen.

He came back with a lot of food. At the smell of food Namine shifted her waight on the bed, "Ehh, I want food." Her eyes were still closed.

"Eh? Oh, she's just hungry." laughed Riku.

They finished the food and the heard the front door open. They locked their own door.

"Man! That was fun!" exclaimed Leon. He stretched, "I'm gonna go to sleep." Leon and Yuffie followed.

"Well I'll just go put the stuff away," volunteered Sora. Hiroshi and Liang followed. They went to their guests' room and knocked the knock. The door was opened by Axel and Sora quickly handed him Naomi's clothes with some extra things for the guys. Axel nodded thank you and closed the door again and locked it.

The guys went back to their rooms and found the girls already there.

"Thank you it was fun today," whispered Hiroshi wrapping his arms around April's tiny waist.

April turned her head and stared into his eyes, "My pleasure," she purred kissing him.

They turned and got ready for bed.

"Today was fun, thank you for suggesting the garden," said Sora behind Kairi making her jump. She turned around and saw him. Everytime she saw him and his kisses always made her weak. She gripped the rail of the balcony.

Kairi nodded as Sora took a step toward her. Her grip tightened on the rail, Sora didn't notice. He pushed his body against hers and gathered her in a deep kiss. Kairi smiled in the kiss resting her forhead against his, "Let's get ready for bed. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Sora a little surprised nodded and turned to get ready. Kairi held his hand and spun him around giving him a light brush of her lips against his leaving him wanting more.

They finished their showers (SEPERATELY! :P) and climbed into bed. Kairi rested her head against Sora's chest and heard the steady heartbeat of his heart. Kairi soon fell asleep.

**Dream**

"No!" screamed Kairi, "DAD!"

A black shadow stading erect and holding a gun took a step towards Kairi, "Daddy, help me! Daddy! Please," sobbed Kairi.

She tried to bring out her keyblade but found she couldn't. She looked up and saw another figure. The figure had a hood on but Kairi could've sworn that through the darkness of the hood she saw the figure smiling.

"NO! Please! No.." cried Kairi.

"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora tried to wake her up, "Kairi! Wake up."

Kairi opened her eyes and saw Sora's worried eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm-" Kairi burst into sobs and dug her face into Sora's chest.

"Shh..." whispered Sora stroking her hair wondering what was wrong, "It's okay. I'm here for you. I won't leave your side." Sora could feel Kairi's head moving up and down but she kept sobbing. Sora ran his fingers through her red hair. He lifted his face and kissed her.

Kairi's sobs went down a little.

"What was that?" asked Ansem standing up suddenly.

"I'm not sure but we can't go out. The girls might find out. Besides I don't think it's anything serious. Trust me I have a feeling," said Riku from the couch. He could tell that it was just Kairi having a nightmare. The guys trusted him and fell back asleep.

"Kairi, it's okay come on I'm here with you," whispered Sora laying her back down onto the bed.

"I know," she whispered back. She kept her grip on Sora's shirt, "Don't let me go," Her eyes were still closed and a few tears found its way down her cheek. Sora lifted a hand and wiped down the tears and gave her another quick peck. Kairi held his hand against her cheek. Kairi sighed and rested her head against Sora's chest. Falling asleep to his heartbeat feeling safe in his arms.

**The Next Morning...**

There was a knock on their guests' door. Roxas was awake and heard the silent knock then the secret knock followed, "Here's some food. And whatever you heard last night was just some commotion in my room. Sorry about it. Can I talke to Riku?" asked Sora from the door handing Roxas the food.

"Yeah, whatcha need bro?" asked Riku standing up from the couch. Roxas handed him his breakfast.

"You heard Kairi last night didn't you?" asked Sora with a worried look. Riku nodded. He led them to the closet wanting a little privacy. The others understood, "Do you know why?" asked Sora once they walked into the bathroom.

"A nightmare but I don't know what. If she had some close friends they probably would know," answered Riku looking at the clothes for Namine.

"That's the problem," sighed Sora, "If she had some she didn't tell me about them and besides we left when I met her. We left with Mickey and the others."

Riku sighed, "Well I'll think about it but don't worry as long as you're there for her, I'm sure she feels safe. Give her time to have her tell you about it. Oh, wait any deaths recently?" he asked.

"Well, her dad..." Sora said almost inaudibly but he stopped himself.

"What?" asked Riku. Sora shook his head but both of them knew that Sora was lying but Riku kept his mouth shut and they walked out of the closet, "Never mind. Look you have to get back before they think something happened to you," said Riku at the door.

Sora nodded and opened the door and closed it behind him hearing the lock click. He turned around and met the wondering face of the girls.

"What were you doing?" demanded Kairi. The girls started to worry about him and the guys protested but the girls followed Sora anyway.

"N-Nothing," lied Sora, "Why? This is just our storage room. It was locked though and I was trying to find the key." said Sora bending down to look for the key.

"But you just came out of there and we saw you," protested Naomi.

"Because I broke down the door and I had to replace it with a new one from inside, I even checked if the lock was working," He reached for the lock and tried to open it, "Shit!"

The girls groaned. Inside the guys looked up at the door and heard Sora's voice cussing. They didn't hear the secret knock and didn't bother to open it.

Sora gave a nervous laugh, "Haha, well it works."

The girls sighed and they returned to the kitchen while Sora "tried" to look for the key. Sora sighed and gave the secret knock making sure no one was around, "Sorry, the girls almost caught me. Make sure that no one comes in here even through windows and vents," said Sora looking up at the air vent in the ceiling. Immediately Ansem sealed it off along with the windows, "Thank you and please make sure no one hears you or sees you. Please?" pleaded Sora. They nodded and Sora opened the door and closed it, Ansem locked it.

Sora returned to the kitchen and heaved a big sigh, "Man I'm tired," he said to himself.

"I bet you are," purred Kairi from behind him making him jump when her arms slithered around his waist from behind.

"Oh," laughed Sora then he relaxed, "yeah, I am. Come on let's go back to sleep and we'll think about tomorrow."

Kairi nodded and they walked to their room hand in hand. Kairi had the same dream again...

"Kairi! Kairi! Wake Up! Come on not again!"

Kairi opened her eyes and saw Sora's worried eyes, "Sora? Is that you?" Kairi felt a warm hand wipe her tears. She laid her head in the hand and closed her eyes silently crying.

"Kairi," whispered Sora.

"Sora. It was horrible it was a Heartless." came the muffled cry of Kairi against Sora's chest. Kairi felt Sora stiffen but she pushed it aside, "He was carrying a gun. Oh, Sora. I felt like he was dying again." Kairi burst into sobs so loud Sora tried to muffle them against his chest. Kairi welcomed his chest thankfully and cried endlessly but she pushed away the fact that Sora's muscle were stiff. Sora stroked her soft red hair and hushed her quiet until the sobs were quieted.

Sora moved Kairi to the couch and Kairi slept in the welcoming arms of Sora, "Sora." whispered Kairi. Her eyes filling with new tears.

"Shh." hushed Sora, "No more crying now, okay?" asked Sora looking into Kairi's eyes, "Tears don't suit you, a smile does." Kairi forced a smile but Sora saw the fake smile, he kissed her and a real smile came, "That's my smile." Kairi smiled again and dug her face into Sora's chest again and fell asleep to the rise and fall of Sora's chest.

**Later that day...(After breakfast)**

"Kairi?" Sora's worried eyes looked deep into Kairi's purple eyes. They were in their room.

"Yeah?" Kairi turned and stopped seeing Sora's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember last night?" asked Sora holding onto Kairi's hands, afraid she might go.

Kairi thought and remembered digging her face into Sora's chest. She remembered..., "The Dream." she whispered.

"What?"

"Sora, I had a dream-" Kairi started but at that her eyes went blank and she fell to the ground.

"KAIRI! KAIRI!" screamed Sora, tears starting to form and burned his eyes.

The others were out and the only people he could gain help from was from Riku and the others. He scooped Kairi into his arms and carried her to their guests room. When he reached the door Riku opened the door, "How'd you?"

"Know? Yeah, I just had a feeling," smiled Riku.

Sora tried to smile but he couldn't and tears replaced the smile, "What do I do?" he asked through choked sobs.

"Bring her over to Namine," said Riku closing the door and locking it.

Sora carefully laid Kairi on the bed, he kissed her forehead and held her hand. He gave the hand a reassuring squeeze, it didn't squeeze back and new tears started to form. Now, both sisters were asleep.

"Riku please, tell me what do we do?" pleaded Sora who was almost on his knees. He couldn't lose Kairi, not after what just happened between them.

Riku nodded, "She's sleeping. Just like Namine. We could probably wake them up by having them share their powers." he muttered.

"Anything just as long as they _both_ wake up."

Riku nodded and Ansem sat up and started mumbling some words that Sora didn't understand. Soon Kairi was glowing purple and Namine was glowing white. They rose a few feet from the bed Sora stil holding onto Kairi's hand. He started to glow blue, "Riku?"

"You were so willing to save her that she needed you." sighed Riku.

Sora smiled and looked and Kairi's lying form. A few minutes passed and soon their glowing auras started to merge. A beam of purple came from Kairi and touched Sora's blue aura. Namine's white beam touched Kairi's and Kairi's touched her sister's. Soon all three were a mix of blue, purple, and white. Kairi, Namine, and Sora started to fall to the ground, lightly.

"Sora," mumbled Kairi. She shot open her eyes and squeezed Sora's hand. Sora squeezed it back grateful for the squeeze. Kairi looked at Sora. Sora started to cry silently, "Sora..."

Sora placed a finger on Kairi's lips, "Shh, you need to rest." He gently pushed her back down onto the bed. Unconsciously Kairi's hand slid to Namine's hand and their hands intertwined. Both were still asleep, Kairi still didn't know that her sister was there.

"Mmmm, Sora?" groaned Kairi. She sat up but found she couldn't. She looked down at her waist and saw that Sora had his iron grip on Kairi. Kairi smiled then sighed. She shifted her weight and turned to meet Sora's sleeping face, 'God, he's beautiful,' thought Kairi.

Kairi smiled at his sleeping face and placed her hand on his chest, tracing lines on his bare chest. She was unaware that she was writing Namine's name.

Sora groaned but smiled. He tightened his grip on Kairi pulling her closer to him. Kairi welcomed the push and she reached up to stroke his cheek. Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw Kairi's hand stroking his face. He sighed, glad that she was okay, but then his eyes burned with tears about to form.

"Sora?" asked Kairi feeling something wet on her hand, "are you okay?"

Sora didn't say anything but he tried to smile and failed miserably, "Sora? Sora? Sora are you okay?" asked Kairi again sitting up trying to free herself from his iron grip.

Sora flexed his muscled and did everything he could to keep her there in his arms. He cried his silent tears.

"Sora," pleaded Kairi, "please tell me what's wrong." Kairi felt her own tears fall. She buried her face into Sora's chest and the tears started to flow. She felt him push her closer to him, he didn't want to let go.

They stayed like that until both their tears ceased, "Kairi," whispered Sora.

But she was asleep clutching his shirt in a tight grip. He kissed her warm lips and she returned it. Kairi moaned and tightened her grip glad that they were lying down.

Sora smiled and rested his head on Kairi's shoulder. He turned and gave her kisses on her neck, moving up. He met Kairi's lips and he kissed her again. Kairi moved herself up and deepened the kiss their tongues dancing their familiar dance.

They both moaned but then they heard Kairi's stomach growl. Sora chuckled and slid out of the bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he lifted her from the bed and carried her all the way to the kitchen.

"Hey! Sleepyheads, eat breakfast!" exclaimed Hiroshi when the two walked in. There was pancakes and crepes on the table and Kairi piled her plate high. The guys eyed her but saw that she was sharing with Sora.

They finished breakfast and Sora went with the guys to their guests' room while the girls went out to buy groceries and a little shopping.

"What happened?" asked Liang once they were in the safe boudaries of their guests' room.

"Kairi somehow fainted or slept or something. I had to share my powers with her along with Namine's." sighed Sora already missing Kairi's scent.

"No way, no wonder you were sleeping so much," said Hiroshi, "Man, sorry we weren't there."

"No that's okay," said Riku appearing from the shadows making everybody but Sora jump, "it made Namine a little better. But we have to watch Kairi and Sora."

"They share each other now. They feed off each other's power." said Roxas appearing from the shadows.

"And Namine," whispered Axel in Leon's ear making him jump and the others laugh hysterically.

"Did Namine wake yet?" asked Sora hopefully.

"No, but I believe it will be soon," said Ansem from the bedside.

The guys nodded and heard the girls' giggles fill the house, "Well, we better get going contact us when she wakes up."

They quickly walked out the door and hurried to the girls.

**Before**

"You know what, I think something's fishy about that room." said Kairi.

The others nodded, "I kind of don't like how the guys are lying to us," said Naomi.

"Especially Sora," mumbled Kairi feeling tears about to form.

"Oh Kairi," said Yuffie rushing to her side followed by the other girls, "He probably has a good reason, I'm sure."

"Really?" asked Kairi. Yuffie nodded and the girls gathered her into a big group hug, "Thank you," she whispered.

They walked back to the house with the thing that they bought in their hands. The girls were in a much better mood and were giggling the whole way back.

"Hey guys, be the gentlemen you are and take these bags." yelled Yuffie giggling in the kitchen.

The guys were there in less than a minute immediately taking the bags and taking the things out and putting them away. The girls showered and got ready for dinner.

Sora gave their guests' their dinner in hopes of Namine waking up.

Riku shook his head and gratefully took the food then closed the door locking it.

"You know Sora and the guys have been acting really wierd lately," whispered Kairi to the girls when the guys left the room.

"Yeah, Its startin-" Naomi was about to finish but the guys walked into the room.

The guys smiled and sat next to their girl, "All right let's start this movie!" exclaimed Sora from the kitchen placing a popcorn bag in the microwave.

Kairi stood up and brought out bowls for everybody. She turned and yelped meeting Sora's deep blue eyes.

"Shh," whispered Sora as he placed a finger to Kairi's lips. He replaced his finger with his soft, warm lips.

"Taste like popcorn," smiled Kairi. They heard whooping and shouting in the living room. Kairi smiled and heard the microwave beep.

Kairi walked back with the bowls filled and she passed them out. The girls flashed smiles at Kairi who tried her best to hide her blushes. She turned and fell into Sora's welcoming arms on the couch and pressed play on the DVD player.

In the middle of the movie Sora's phone went off. Sora jumped up answering his phone. It was text, a text from Riku. Sora gave the guys a look and that look told them to follow him.

"Wait please." whispered Hiroshi in April's ear.

The girls nodded and watched them go.

"Something's wrong," muttered Naomi.

The girls agreed and patiently waited for the guys to come back.

"Is it?" asked Leon not even finishing his sentence.

Sora nodded and gave the secret knock on the door. The door opened immediately and Sora saw Namine sitting up on the bed.

"Hey." she sighed reaching for the plates of food.

"Oh my gosh," said Sora rushing to her side. She was as pale as a ghost, "you're pale do you need anything? Do you need food?"

Namine chuckled, "Hot food and some drinks would be fine."

Sora nodded and rushed out the door almost tripping. Namine was laughing weakly, "Do I tell them?" whispered Sora to Ansem.

"Wait until she finishes her food, in the meantime you should get back to the girls they might be suspecting something." said Ansem walking over to Namine cleaning up the six plates she finished.

Namine smiled weakly and chuckled in embarrassment looking at the plates in Riku's hand.

"Glad you're awake now," smiled Riku as the guys walked out the door.

"Hey! What was that?" asked Kairi jumping into Sora's arms. He hugged her back and instead he dragged her to the mysterious room, "Where are you taking me?"

The guys were following dragging the girls. Sora smiled and put a finger to his mouth hushing everyone. He gave a series of complicated knocks and the door slowly opened. Riku stepped out shutting the door behind him.

"Sora-" whispered Kairi staring at the white beauty in front of her.

Sora nodded, "My brother, Riku. Naomi, Yuffie, April, and Kairi meet my brother Riku."

The girls gasped, "So that's what you've been hiding!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Well, yeah." said Sora.

"Some of it," finished Riku.

Kairi gave Sora a wierd look. Sora put a finger over her mouth and Kairi took his finger away, "Fine, what else?" asked Kairi.

Sora held her hand tightly and told her not to freak out, he led her into the dark room, followed by the other girls.

"Sora I can't see," whispered Kairi.

The light suddenly switched on and Kairi just stood there. The other girls were surprised they even had another room. They saw Ansem and Roxas standing at the foot of the bed covering something.

"Kairi, this is Ansem and Roxas." said Sora.

"Roxas looks just like-"

"Yeah, I know but here's your last surprise." whispered Sora turning her to face him while Ansem and Roxas stepped aside. Sora gave her a quick kiss and slowly turned her around with his hand covering her eyes. He moved his hand and Kairi almost fainted if it were'nt for Sora holding her waist.

Namine looked up from her tenth plate of food and almost broke into tears. Kairi was on the verge of tears but she didn't want to. Sora was there to hold her, she felt safe. Namine slowly chewed and swallowed her food. The girls stared at Namine then back at Kairi wondering what was going on. Then the guys saw the two girls just standing there. They too didn't know what was going on.

Kairi and Namine just stood there staring at each other. Namine slowly stood up from the bed. She walked slowly to the middle of the room. Sora let go of Kairi and let her walk to Namine. They reached each other and stayed there again staring at each other.

"I can't-" whispered Kairi breaking into silent tears.

"Believe it." sobbed Namine. Kairi gathered Namine into hug. They cried and cried. Everyone stayed there watching the two sisters rejoice in seeing each other again. After several minutes of crying Namine said, "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever! I've missed you soo much! Your singing too! Oh! Oh, wait how's dad? I know mom was watching over me! How is he?"

Namine's happiness showed hugely in her eyes as Namine looked into Kairi's, "Namine." whispered Kairi trying to hold back tears that were screaming for their way out in Kairi's eyes, "Dad, Dad is...He's dead."

Namine's happiness disappeared and she burst out again in tears clutching Kairi's arms and Kairi rocked Namine back and forth. Kairi cried her silent tears but held back. She saw Sora's caring faced and longed to be in his arms wishing it was Sora rocking them back and forth. Kairi felt Namine's legs give in and they both fell to the ground. They both sat there Namine still crying.

"Namine," whispered Kairi. It wasn't good for Namine to be crying like this just when she just woke up. Namine looked up with her puffy red eyes, "Please, don't cry. Remember what I said, 'A smile suits you best. Please no tears. Stay strong, I know mom would want you to.' Remember?"

Namine nodded and her tears soon subsided. Then she smiled hugging Kairi again tightly as if she didn't want to let go, "Come on we're watching a movie, sit with me and Sora okay?" whispered Kairi in her ear as she watched the others bring Namine's plates of food to the living room leaving them alone in the room but Sora. Namine slowly stood up with the help of Sora and Kairi and she walked slowly from her room to the living room.

Namine clutched Kairi's hand and smiled weakly. She smiled at Sora and thanked him as he gave her her plates of food. They sat down and played the movie from the beginning. Kairi turned her head and gasped when she saw Sora staring at her. He smiled and knew that her heart was racing. He moved in and gave her a kiss. Kairi sighed and turned back to watch the movie but she saw out of the corner of her eye Sora was still watching her.

Namine was asleep on Kairi's shoulder when the movie ended. Kairi started to slowly stand up but Namine stirred and stood up, "Sleep with me tonight and I'll sing you a song okay?" said Kairi holding Namine by the waist. When she gave Namine clothes, a toothbrush, and a towel. Kairi sent Namine to the bathroom while Kairi talked to Sora, "Do you want to stay in the room or are you going to sleep on the couch?" asked Kairi when Namine left.

Sora shook his head, "I'll leave you two to go to catch up. But I know that singing will be tempting but I'll be a patient man and wait." He smiled and reached down to give Kairi a kiss but Kairi gently pushed his head up and she stood on her toes giving him a deep kiss. Their tongues danced a new dance. A dance of happiness and rejoice. Kairi pulled away to breathe but Sora pulled her back in. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Her legs gave in but Sora didn't notice.

They pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads on each other, "Kairi," whispered Sora.

"Yeah?" she asked but she heard the shower go off and the door to the bathroom unlock, "Tell me later?"

Sora nodded and pulled her back into one final kiss, not wanting her to go but he let go and gathered some blankets for him and got ready for bed.

Kairi was already ready for bed and she dragged Namine into her room smiling. Namine was smiling now with a happy face as if all the sadness was washed away with the water from the shower.

Namine got dressed and they climbed into bed, "Namine?" asked Kairi, "Why did you run away?"

Namine gulped, "Truth is...I never ran away a green and black old lady told me to leave a note saying I ran away because of mom's..." Namine didn't have to finish the sentence. Namine's eyes started to water.

"Namine, Namine, please, please don't cry," said Kairi stoking Namine's hair, "It's over now, just relax and stop crying. Please, your with me now. Please don't cry." finished Kairi holding back her own tears.

"Kairi," muttered Namine, "I love you and thank you. I'm glad that you were looking for me. I really am." Namine reached up and gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek. Kairi hugged Namine tightly and kissed Namine on the forehead. Kairi felt like she was the older sister not Namine.

Kairi started to hum a song. Namine looked up, "What's that?"

Kairi just smiled and continued humming.

"Kairi?" Kairi stopped humming and looked down, "Who's that guy that you seem to be in love with." Namine felt Kairi's muscles tighten but she relaxed.

"Well, I met him literally the second dad died..." Kairi inhaled, "It was weird but he told me he lost his brother, Riku, too. Well, it took me awhile I didn't really like him at first but after we took a walk in the park I started to like him. He just kind of swept me off his feet."

Namine laughed, "Do you like him?"

Kairi sighed, "Well...yeah."

Namine nudged Kairi, "Heehee."

Kairi smiled and started to hum the same tune. Soon Namine fell asleep to the tune and the beating of Kair's heart.

**Hiroshi and April**

"So I'm guessing that was a friend of Kairi?" asked April.

"I'm guessing." sighed Hiroshi stripping himself of his shirt. He turned and pounced on April, tickling her.

"Ahha! Hiroshi, Stop!" April kept laughing but it was silenced by Hiroshi's deep kiss.

April smiled and giggled tickling him.

**Naomi and Liang**

"So, what was that? Did something happen to Kairi?" asked Naomi worried, "I hope she's okay."

"Me too," sighed Liang.

**The next morning**

"Namine," whispered Kairi. She opened her eyes and jumped up looking around. "Namine! Namine! Where are you?"

Kairi felt little, frail, and weak arms wrap around her waist. She looked down and sighed. She turned around, "Namine! Don't do that again. You worried me."

"I'm sorry," apologized Namine. She smiled, "I wouldn't leave now. I love you too much to leave you."

Kairi smiled, "I know. Now go get ready and I'll meet you back here soon."

Namine nodded and ran to the bathroom turning the shower on. An hour later the two met back in the room.

"Do you want breakfast in here?" asked Kairi, "I can get it."

"Umm, can you?" asked Namine. Kairi nodded and turned to open the door. The door opened and Sora walked in with three plates of breakfast.

"You don't mind if I eat here?" asked Sora. The two girls smiled and nodded.

"How was your night?" asked Kairi, "I'm sorry you had to sleep on the couch."

Sora shook his head, "It was fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Namine, "I'm sorry it was all my fault."

Sora shook his head and laughed, "Seriously though, it's fine."

Kairi and Namine laughed. Kairi took a piece of bacon and gulfed it down. Kairi laughed at her sister. Sora smiled and drank his coffee.

"How was your night?" asked Sora.

Namine chuckled and blushed. Kairi laughed, "Fun and heartwarming. I was glad to see Namine again."

"Yeah, and she sang for me again. So I'm happy." Namine smiled her perfect smile.

"You sing?" asked Sora.

Kairi blushed and looked into her coffee cup occupying herself with the brim.

"You're singing for me," chuckled Sora.

Kairi's face reddened, she smiled and shook her head.

Sora sighed, "You will one day for me." He smiled.

Kairi laughed, "Never!" She stood up and took the plates. She was stopped by Sora who wrapped his arms around her waist and picked up the plates from her hands. Kairi smiled, "I'm still not singing for you." she whispered.

Sora smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the two behind.

"He's really nice. Look he even got our plates."

Kairi smiled, "Come on get ready."

"For what?" asked Namine.

Kairi smiled, "Just get ready."

"Okay, okay. Fine geez." sighed Namine turning to get ready.

Kairi laughed and turned to open the door to get her purse. She yelped when Sora appeared catching her in a deep kiss.

She smiled, "Sora! Go away!" She chuckled and gave him a playful slap, "Namine and I are going to go out. Namine needs some clothes."

"Do you need us to go?" Sora smiled, "Even if you say no we're going to."

"I know so what's the point." Kairi giggled, "Let Namine get ready and I'll update the girls. Can you update the guys?"

Sora nodded and he led her outside. Kairi walked to the kitchen and wasn't surprisedto see everyone gathered there even their guests.

"Well," Kairi sighed, "Namine is my sister. She was kidnapped by Malificent when my mom died."

"So that's her name?" asked Namine walking in with white bermuda shorts and a layered shirt, "Hey everyone."

"Oh, Namine this is April, Naomi, Hiroshi, Liang, Cid, Yuffie, and Leon. You probably know the others." said Kairi.

Namine nodded, "Well lil' sis. What's the surprise? Hmm?" She shifted all her weight to one leg and rested one hand on her head and cocked her head to one side.

Kairi laughed, "Oh my gosh. Old memories! Oh no! Ahha! Namine! Stop! I won't show you the surprise! Stop it!"

Namine smiled and bit her lip trying her best not to laugh. She failed miserably, "Okay okay. Come on tell me!" she whined. She gave the perfect puppy dog face.

"Holy crap," exclaimed Kairi, "stop. You are the oldest you don't have to give the puppy dog face."

Namine smiled, "Can you just tell me what we're going to do?"

"Yeah. But not now. April." Kairi beckoned for April.

April aproached Namine with a blindfold, "Okay seriously, what's going on?"

"Just don't fight please?" asked Kairi. Namine nodded.

The took Namine and placed her into the girls car. They had bought bigger cars. The Kairi led the way and led the way to a large theater.

They led Namine through the door. They had her sit down. Slowly Kairi removed the blindfold, "You know how we've never gone anywhere when we were young. Dad would just busy us with training and stuff. Well, the night I saw you again I asked Sora to set reservations for us. I've seen broadway plays before, I was amazed so I thought you would've loved it. So, here's one show for you."

Namine smiled and gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek and clutched her hand, lacing her fingers arond Kairi's.

The show started and immediately Namine was amazed.

The show ended and Namine left in shock. Kairi saw her sister's face, she broke out in laughter.

"Okay, hey. You're the one who brought me here okay."

"Well, I didn't know you'd be this amazed."

"Well, I'm sor-ry."

They walked outside and into a restaurant, "Well-"

They all stopped and stood in the pitch black restaurant.


End file.
